Pain Without Love
by xSeraphinexLightx
Summary: All new characters with a few older characters from books like "In the Forests of the Night" and "Midnight Predator". Mature for language and later sexual scenes Zoey is thrown into a world she never knew existed and finds herself enthralled by danger.
1. Chapter 1

Pain without Love

Chapter 1

OOC: Hiiya! Okay this story is based off the story world inside of Amelia Atwater Rhodes vampire novels. I wish she'd write more because I miss them oh so much. Only a few of the characters are the same as in her novels, so most of them are my own creations. I take no credit for what is rightfully hers!

The walls around her were made of cold stone; her sick humor hit her in the face for a moment. Since when did people still have stone dungeons? Waist-length brown hair fell around her body like a blanket. She sighed. She'd been sitting in the same hellhole for nearly a week, or at least she thought it'd been a week. With no windows, it was hard to tell when days passed. Her thin body was dressed in a pair of torn white shorts and a tight fitting black top; it was a tank top with a low cut neckline. There were no undergarments given to her, so she was rather embarrassed whenever the men would look at her. Where was she exactly? That was what she wanted to know. Zoey groaned and set her head on her knee. "Girl, stand up. You're coming with me!" shouted a man from outside her hellhole. Zoey looked up slowly and glared at the man. "You heard me, bitch! Get the hell up!" He was a handsome man, but everyone of power at the establishment was. They all seemed so powerful, like they weren't human. She frowned and stood up. "That's a good girl, your Master Deja will be pleased to see you behaving…" As Zoey walked up next to the man she smirked. Behave? Her? She quickly shot out her fist, nailing him in the stomach before kneeing him in the groin. As he grunted and closed his eyes in pain she burst off in a run. She made it to the top of the stairs before the man from below grabbed her ankle and she fell on her face. The rough concrete stairs scratched her face, leaving bloody marks along her cheek. "You stupid bitch!" The man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up the rest of the stairs, not caring that she was screaming and crying.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing? What happened to her?" asked a man that Zoey couldn't see.

"The bitch hit me and then ran up the stairs, then she fell. Wasn't my fault…" Kurt growled.

"Well if you hadn't grabbed me! I wouldn't have fallen you asshole!" snapped Zoey. Her words were met with a rough tug of her hair. She flinched and was dragged again. She quickly learned it hurt less when she didn't struggle. Finally, she was pulled to her feet and pushed roughly into a room. She saw another girl in the room, she had short-cropped blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked scared and her body looked frail.

"Ahh, this is who I was speaking to you of…I like to call her Fiona…I feel it fits her natural beauty…" spoke Master Deja. He was a tall man, easily six foot-five, and he had dark hair that stood in a broad contrast against his pale skin and bright green eyes. "However- This won't do…" Deja grabbed Zoey's chin and turned it so he could see her cheek. "Fiona, what happened to your cheek?" Deja inquired.

"My name's Zoey Hansen, not Fiona. For God's sake." Zoey's voice was cruel. Deja's face contorted in anger and he quickly shoved Zoey back into a wall. She cringed as her head made impact with the hard surface. "Kurt did it…" she hissed. "I hit him…tried to escape…but he grabbed me and I fell…"

"Ahh…I see. So essentially it was your fault. But nonetheless he shall be punished. Now- Daniel, do you like her? Or the blonde?" asked Deja. Zoey looked over Deja's shoulder and saw a man sitting on a small black armchair. He was watching Zoey with dark blue eyes. They seemed interested in her, and she quickly looked away, squirming to get her chin out of Deja's grip. It only caused the grip to tighten and she cried out. "Does that hurt? It should…" hissed Deja. "On your knees…" he growled. Zoey didn't do anything so Deja made his grip so tight that Zoey believed her chin about to break. She fell to her knees in pain and lowered her head to stare at the ground. "Good girl…Well Daniel…"

"I'll give you four-hundred thousand for the troublesome one…" murmured the man named Daniel. "Does that satisfy your thirst for cash?"

"Hmm…I do believe that's good enough. She's been more trouble then I liked anyway…so I should really be paying you to take her…" Deja stated with a laugh. "Now go- I want her out of my sight…" Deja shoved Zoey away from him with his foot before leaving the room. A man quickly came into the room and pressed Zoey face first into the floor. While she laid complacent in that position he bound her hands and wrists tightly behind her back. The rope hurt her skin, but she didn't make any sounds. She couldn't believe it. She was being sold. Slavery had clearly been made against the law years ago, but these men were selling her! She felt a shiver run down her spine as she was pulled to her feet and left in the room with her new "master". Zoey refused to look at him, and so merely looked at the ground. As she watched the floor she realized her head hurt very much, as she focused on the spots dancing in front of her eyes she saw a pair of black shoes come into her view.

"Well then…Let's go…" said Daniel. Zoey felt the touch of an ice-cold hand on her elbow and she flinched away from it. The hand grabbed her elbow tightly and then she blacked out.

_The house was silent, Zoey looked around curiously. "Mom? Daddy?" she looked through every room and found herself completely alone, or so she thought. _

_ "Your parents are on a cruise…they don't even know you exist…" spoke a voice from behind her. Zoey turned to see a man, tall, with black hair and green eyes. "I am Master Deja, and you my dear are now mine…For the time being…"_

_ "My parents? They don't remember me? How- Who are you?" demanded Zoey. She blinked and Deja was standing inches from her. His hand moved up and gripped her throat, pushing her back into a mirror. The mirror shattered with the impact of her body, cuts formed across her back as glass shards dug into her skin. "Get off me!" she cried out. "Get off! GO AWAY!"_

Zoey awoke gasping for air. "Go away!" she cried out as she sat up. Zoey took a few deep breaths before she registered where she was. She still wore the scraps of clothing from Master Deja. However she now sat in a large bedroom, it was comfortable and warm. The floor was covered in a dark crimson carpet, and the walls were a warm shade of brown. The bed she was laying on had red blankets and pillows of varying shades. A large television was placed on the wall on the far side of the room. It seemed to be more of a suite then a bedroom. A couch and coffee table sat in front of the television. There was a door on one wall and she assumed it went to a bathroom. Brown curtains were pulled across several windows in the room. The only light that allowed her to see her surroundings came from a lamp near the couch. "Where…" she reached up as she spoke, her cheek hurt. Her hand came away from her cheek covered in crusts of dried blood. "Shit…now I remember…"

"Shit…it's such a horrible word for a lady," spoke a smooth voice from the corner of the room. Zoey looked over and frowned. It was the man who had bought her. "Wouldn't you say?"

"No. I don't think so. I think a _lady_ can say whatever the hell she wants…" Zoey snapped. Daniel raised a brow, he looked amused but he was really rather annoyed. "Why am I here?"

"You aren't really in a position to ask question Zoey Hansen…" the man spoke her name and didn't call her Fiona, it made her relax a bit. "You are…my..Hm..Slave…" Her relaxation ended as he spoke. "I bought you…now you are rightfully mine…and you are supposed to do whatever I ask of you…" Zoey's eyes widened and she glared at the man.

"Like Hell I am!" Zoey snapped angrily. "You can't just buy people you sicko!" Zoey moved to get up from the bed, but Daniel was there in a flash. She felt a cold chill move down her spine as her fear sunk in.

"Did you ever stop to think…that perhaps your stay here will be a pleasant one?" asked Daniel, a brow raised. He leaned towards Zoey and despite how much she wanted to shy away, his eyes entranced her. Daniel's lips pressed against Zoey's and she found herself melting away into a peaceful oblivion. In the back of her mind she knew this was a bad idea, but she couldn't will herself to do anything but be molded by his cold, icy hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain Without Love

Chapter 2:

[I haven't gotten any reviews that I know of…It makes me really sad! Come on please! Let me know what you think! If ya don't feel like writing anything just…well…make a smiley face or a frownie face. Heck- You don't even have to log in to make a review! All ya gots to do is press the button! Pleassee Pleasseee. IF you have any suggestions for a plot change message me! =) Or if you have a story you want me to read of your own, let me know and I'll read it!]

Zoey was floating, a cloud of pleasant thoughts surrounding her body. What was going on? She was lost in the kiss of Daniel, the press of his cold lips against her warm ones. Reality slapped her in the face for a moment and her body stiffened. This caused Daniel to frown and pull away from her. "Why do you recoil?" he questioned, his face angry. Zoey felt woozy, her body swayed slightly and she fought to gain control of her hazy vision. "I tried to make it pleasant! But yet you pull from me?" he growled. Zoey suddenly found herself pressed into the bed, her eyes staring up at Daniel's. He looked so angry, how could such a lovely face portray such cruel emotions. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt something sharp and painful press against her neck. Her back arched and she fought against the body above her. Her already hazy mind, and weak body began to shut down on her. Vaguely she was aware of what was occurring. He was biting her, the man whom called himself Master Daniel, was biting her. It was as if every story she ever read about vampires was coming true! Except, in all the stories she read, vampire bites were pleasurable, this one…was anything but. Whimpers escaped her lips as she lay beneath the vampire.

"Please…please stop…" she pleaded, her limbs felt weak. His kiss had knocked her body out, now the bite was making it even weaker. "Stop…" her arms lay limply at her sides as she felt the world grow dim around her. A tongue slid along her neck as the pain slivered away slowly.

"Perhaps you now understand the position you are in, human. You are mine to mold, to harm, to destroy, or to care for…Nobody else's. Your old home is gone, try and run back to it and you'll face more pain, not from me, but from the family that doesn't know you exist…Now…sleep Zoe…"

A deep, sleep engulfed Zoey, her eyes shut and her body was wrapped in a cocoon of sleepy bliss. Things seemed like normal in her dreams. She attended school, she flirted with boys, and even watched television with her family. Everything was perfect, and there was no such thing as…vampires. A horrid, fanged face flashed before her closed eyes and she awoke with a start. The light that had been on earlier was now off, and the room was pitch black. The only sound heard was her rapid breathing. "I've got to get out of here…" she whispered fiercely. Zoey jumped from the bed and quickly stumbled to her knees. "Ack…" she raised a hand to her neck and felt something crusty and rough. Scabs? Dried Blood? Memories flashed into her mind and she cringed. She had been bitten, and she was still weak. "Gah!" she growled. Slowly she stood to her feet and headed towards curtained windows. She drew the curtains aside and looked outside, they were in the middle of a city. A busy city. She smiled. It wouldn't be hard to lose one person in a busy city. Looking at the ground below the window she cursed, it was much to high to climb out. She'd have to get outside of her room. In a quiet but swift movement she walked to the door to the room. Locked, but not from her side, from the other side. "Crap! What the hell is this?" she grumbled.

"It's your new home…" mumbled a sleepy voice from behind her. Daniel. He was sitting on the couch, more like reclining on the couch.

"How- Were you here the whole time?" she snapped. Daniel nodded and stretched his arms above his head. "Why didn't…" She cursed at herself, she couldn't see his still figure in the darkness. She sighed and then yelped as Daniel was in front of her. "Why can't you just walk like a normal person?"

"Because little Zoe, its more fun to pop up and scare people…" Daniel laughed softly and then reached a hand out to wrap it loosely around her throat, "Now be a good girl and go sit on the bed…"

"No." Zoey stated rather matter of factly. Daniel raised a brow and then his grip on her neck became a little tighter as he pressed her firmly against the door she stood in front of.

"We can do this the hard way little bird…" purred Daniel, his eyes hinting at dangerous and dirty thoughts. Zoey closed her eyes, nervous feelings seeping through her body until they settled in her stomach. "Now go sit on the bed…"

Zoey spoke again, "Why?" Daniel growled angrily.

"Why do you ask so many unnecessary questions?" asked Daniel with a frown. He threw her lightly away from the door and then pushed her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed. "I asked you to sit on the bed, and I did it in a polite way, but yet you still ignore my orders…" He pushed her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side, how he could see anything in the darkness around them puzzled Zoey. "Hmm…You should take a shower, your neck looks horrible…" He sighed. "There are towels in the bathroom along with some clothes that should fit you…Go…"

Zoey sat on the bed, looking at the dark figure before her. "Danny Boy, what are you?"

"Danny Boy? W-What? Y-you!" Zoey could hear Daniel's anger rising. "My name is Daniel, but to you, it is Master Daniel, or Lord Daniel, or Sir! You are a slave! Begin acting like one, or I'll send you to someone who will assure me that you return acting like one, or that you return dead! I am a vampire! You would think you would know that after I bit you, you ignorant child…" He threw his hands up in annoyance and than turned away. "Go shower, you foul creature!" He disappeared from Zoey's sight then, and she frowned. He was right, she was foul…smelling.

[Chapter 2, is over. I could have the next chapter up tonight if someone will give me a review….Pleassee review!]


	3. Chapter 3

Pain Without Love

Chapter 3

[Oh thank you thank you Joana, kp, Naurdil, and ProphecyGirl35! I love that you all reviewed my story! I cannot thank you enough! So as promised, Review=Chapter 3 Sorry it took my so long.]

Water droplets fell against fair skin, and brown hair clung to a bare body. Zoey laid on her back in the tub, the shower head spraying water down against her body. Her body felt weak, and she couldn't seem to muster up the strength to stand to her feet. She'd been away from her medicine much too long. Medicine? Yes, medicine. Zoey had Aortic Stenosis, a condition that affects the valves of her heart. Because of the condition, Zoey sometimes suffered from chest pain, fatigue, and black outs, unless her medicine was taken.

There Zoey laid, limp and nude in the bottom of the shower. A small cough shook her body and she groaned. Where was her medicine? At home? Yes, sitting on her dresser was the little orange bottle. A knock on the door brought Zoey out of her hazy thoughts. "W-What…" she croaked, her voice cracking and giving away her fatigue. There was no answer, just the sound of the bathroom door opening. When she'd last seen Daniel, his face had been creased with anger and he was telling her to shower because she was foul. It'd been the truth, she had smelled awful. Now a hand slipped past the shower curtain and turned the water off. "Go Away…" she groaned. A pain in her chest made her close her eyes, the doctor had told her if the pain ever got to bad it could mean her heart valves were getting clogged.

Daniel flung open the curtains and peered down at Zoey's wet body. "What are you doing?" he growled. Zoey frowned. He didn't know anything. "Get up…" Zoey tried to move, but her body was too tired, to beaten down. Daniel frowned, his eyes furrowing together in a deep crease. "You useless creature…" Daniel leaned down and grabbed Zoey by the wrist, but when he pulled her up, he only managed to slide her limp body across the tub walls and onto the floor. "You…You're sick…" he realized. His face looked puzzled. Zoey didn't remember anything else, it was just a rush of memories. She was dressed in a white robe, and set in her bed, then a doctor came in and examined her. He asked her questions and she managed nods and small words. She told him she had Aortic Stenosis and he instantly jumped up and called the nearest hospital. Medicine was rushed to Daniel and he was told how to give it to Zoey. She was force fed the pills for a few days, while her body began to rebuild its strength and her valves were cleared.

It was the third day when she could finally move.

Zoey looked at the television across the room and frowned. It was the national geographic channel, or NATGEO as they liked to call themselves. "Stupid television…" she slowly slid herself off the bed and walked towards the small kitchenette in her room. "I'm starving…"

Zoey opened the fridge and groaned in frustration. There was no food, nor drinks! "Damn it Danny-Boy!"

"Why must you call me that? I saved your life…and this is how your worthless self repays me?" Daniel growled from beside Zoey. Zoey had gotten used to him popping up when she least wanted him around. She glared at him and slammed the door of the refrigerator shut. "I've got food on its way you little brat…"

"I'm not a brat, I'm sick and I'm hungry!" she snapped. Daniel laughed softly. "What's funny! And I don't owe you anything for saving my life! I didn't want to live! I'd rather die then be here, against my will…I can't even go to school! Cause my life doesn't exist anymore, nobody even remembers I exist because of your stupid supernatural magic!" Zoey was yelling, and was panting as her chest began to hurt. "I hate you! I hate this place! I hate my life! I was happy! And now you've ruined all chances at a future for me!" she choked. Zoey placed a hand on the kitchen counter to hold herself up. Daniel was watching her with narrowed eyes. Zoey continued, "I don't know why you didn't just let me die! I know you don't care about me! I'm just a stupid pet! A PET!" Zoey's knees got weak and she started to fall forward, only to be caught in Daniel's arms.

"You are right about many things. You are a pet, but a pet in which I spent a lot of money on…and therefore I cannot let expire before you make yourself useful…" Daniel said as he carried Zoey back to her bed. "Now you must rest…the faster you recover, the faster you can fulfill your purpose, and the faster you can die…"

Zoey was alone. Daniel had disappeared. An hour later, groceries arrived for Zoey and a servant of sorts put them away for her. After Zoey ate something she watched television. It was a week before she saw Daniel again, and after a week, she was as good as new.

"Ahh Now Zoeybird…Now that you're back to good health we must get you prepared for tonight's event. It..It's a ball of sorts I suppose…I'll be sending a few girls to get you ready in a few hours. You will have to be on your best behavior tonight, you must act like the pet that you are…."Daniel spoke.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Zoey laughed softly and looked at Daniel.

"No…You'll be tortured by vampires much more cruel than I…" Daniel spoke in a low voice, a threatening tone that made Zoey's skin burn. "So…Everyone will be bringing their prized pet…sort of like a art show…You are my piece of art…Don't disappoint me…"

Daniel was gone before Zoey could speak again. "Damn Vampire Teleporty Shit…" Zoey stood from her bed and sighed. She took a quick shower, took her medicine, and ate a sandwich.

As promised, a few young woman arrived in Zoey's room and did her hair and makeup a few hours later. Her hair was left down around her shoulders, but it was curled and a few intricate jewels were placed among the top of her head. The hair flowed to her waist in beautiful brown curls, more beautiful then she'd ever seen before. Her make-up was gentle, making her face look natural, but giving her fair skin a light pink flush. The next addition to her body was the dress.

The dress was made of a light silk fabric, and it was dyed a light blue hue. It matched her eyes almost perfectly. It was a strapless gown and it flared out around her feet. It had a tight fitting waist and torso, molding to her body in a flattering way. But from the waist down it came out. It wasn't a huge puffy princess gown, but it was perfect. Her shoes matched, but nobody could see them under the dress. A diamond necklace was set around her neck, and matching chandelier diamond earrings graced her ears.

After the girls left, Zoey stood in her room stunned. She never looked so beautiful in her life. She was speechless as she looked at herself. "How…Wow…God I'm hot…" she laughed softly and ran her hands along the dress. If only he'd let her get dressed up more often.


	4. Chapter 4

WELL! No reviews? Pffft, whateverrrr. :] Haha, naw I don't deserve reviews I was away for much toooo long. :] And also…I'd like to ask…does it seem like a lot of romance, because right now it isn't my goal for overly romantic or sprouting love. From this chapter on you should start to see a little bit of loveyness, but let me know if it seems to be coming on to strong. I'm looking for a slowly progressing love. :]

Pain Without Love

Chapter 4

The party was extravagant, Zoey could tell before their limo had even pulled up to the door. There were hundreds of people flooding inside of the large mansion, while dozens were littered among the huge stone staircase that led to the French doors at the front. "So…If this is for vampires…Why didn't you all just make yourselves appear here…what's the need to drive?" she asked quietly. Daniel looked at her, a smirk on his face as he considered her question. "Don't look at me like that…it's a perfectly reasonable question…"

Daniel sighed, "Because…though we have the ability…we thrive on the traditions of our human counterparts…" he murmured. "We like to appear as though we aren't complete monsters…or…some of us at least…" he chuckled quietly. "Now remember…You have to act like a pet…Do not speak unless I, or another vampire, speaks to you first. Answer all questions, no matter how personal…If you're not supposed to answer something then I'll step in and interject. Do not smile, but don't frown, just keep your face devoid…Stand up straight, and act as if you're infatuated with me-"

"Wait! What? Infatuated with YOU!" Zoey cried out.

"Yes…most pets have been bonded to their masters, or the masters at least have some level of control over their subjects…" Daniel rolled his eyes. "So just act…alright?"

"Fine…" Zoey mumbled begrudgingly.

"Just remember, little bird…Once you've fulfilled your purpose…I said I'd let you die…" whispered Daniel as he slid from the stopped limo. He stood and held his hand into the car, reaching for Zoey. She hesitated, but soon took his hand and was pulled gracefully from the car. Nervousness slipped into her bones. What was her purpose? Was she just to make Daniel look good? Was that all he needed her for? Or was there something else?

Inside the party was even crazier than outside of it. Men and women of all ethnicities covered a vast ballroom, where classical music was being played. "Ah! Lord Daniel!" called a voice from the behind them. Daniel turned and as he did so, he made sure to pull Zoey around as well. "I've been looking for you, ahh it seems you've finally gotten yourself a lovely little pet…" The man was a vampire, obviously from his crimson colored eyes.

"Hello Master Darius…" mused Daniel with a sly grin. "I was wondering when you'd slither your way out of the shadows…"

"Oh well…you know me well don't you?" the vampire laughed darkly. Darius' eyes fell on Lacey once more and he grinned again, "What's your name, my darling…"

Zoey looked up to Daniel and he nodded, so Zoey replied in a soft voice,"Zoey, Sir…" She lifted her head just barely and so Darius reached forward to place a finger on her chin, lifting her head so he could look at her closer. It didn't last long however, because Daniel pulled Zoey back a few steps, causing her to stumble out of Darius' grasp.

"You'll have hard time keeping her to yourself this evening, Daniel...Watch your back…" Darius mused before slowly walking away. Zoey looked up at Daniel with alarm. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist before leading her farther into the party. With every step her heart started to beat a bit faster, in fear.

Time went by slowly as Zoey was introduced to vampire after vampire. Some were cruel, some were kind, others were somewhere in between. But one thing she couldn't get out of her head were the few pets with terror in their eyes. Daniel was right, some were infatuated with their masters, but others, others were terrified.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Zoey tensed. "Shh…" calmed Daniel. "It's alright…" he cooed, his grip on her waist tightening. Zoey pressed herself closer to him, closing her eyes as she did so. He smelled wonderful. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in the dim lighting, his eyes, they always seemed to guarded. Memories floated in of her first few moments with Daniel, and how he'd seemed hurt when she was scared of him.

"Attention my lovely guests…the time has come for our evening main events…" called a man from the front of the room. He stood on a grand staircase, his eyes burning a yellow hue in the dimness. He was the host, a Lord Ezrial. "It is time to draw names and swap our tender pets…"

Zoey tensed at the same time Daniel did. Daniel had no idea that was going to happen, and Zoey felt herself grow dizzy. Swap! She was going to be given over to another vampire?

[Bwahahah! Okie, all done with chapter 4, but I've already started on chapter 5! So worry not! Reviews please.]


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty! I said I'd be getting this one up quick. Well since the semester started a few weeks ago I decided I'm going to try and post at least one chapter every Sunday. :] I figured I can probably get two chapters up every Sunday but I don't want to make any promises. And if people are REALLY nice and leave lots of love…then I might even post up a Chapter with actual faces for the characters. ;] Oh and…theres a bit of a…sensitive scene in this chapter. I don't go into much detail because I don't want to offend anyone, so I'm going to skip it (you'll know what I do when you get there) But if anyone wants be to actually write the scene out I'd be happy to and I'll add it in as another "Chapter" Just let me know in a review.

Pain Without Love

Chapter 5

"_Attention my lovely guests…the time has come for our evening main events…" called a man from the front of the room. He stood on a grand staircase, his eyes burning a yellow hue in the dimness. He was the host, a Lord Ezrial. "It is time to draw names and swap our tender pets…" _

_Zoey tensed at the same time Daniel did. Daniel had no idea that was going to happen, and Zoey felt herself grow dizzy. Swap! She was going to be given over to another vampire? _

"Daniel?" she whispered, "W-"

"Sh…I don't know…this wasn't part of the plan…" grumbled Daniel softly.

"You had a plan!" she stammered in a soft whisper. He nodded slowly. Lord Ezrial began to speak again and Zoey watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Everyone's name was entered…so don't think anyone can get around it.." he chuckled softly. "Don't worry my friends…it's all in good fun…It will only be for an hour…And death is not allowed…Anything else…well that isn't my business…" He laughed as he reached into a cloth bag. "First…up…is…Master Jaguar…ahh…your lovely Erika is going to be with…" he reached into the bag again, "Lord Frazius…and you will be in partner with his Julietta…"

Names continued to be called and pets were swapped. Horrified looks were passed as well as eager grins of delight. Many of the vampires seemed to be irritated by the swap, but others thought it was just all good fun. "Lord Daniel…Your beautiful Zoey will be going with…" the pause was longer then she would have liked, but as the name was called and Daniel tensed, she felt her gut twist," Lord…Irial…Ah…my brother…how lovely. Irial…if you'd give over Gabriel…he's a fine young man, Lord Daniel…you'll enjoy him…" A tall vampire, his eyes a dark purple, and his hair a glossy black was suddenly in front of her. Zoey gasped.

"Don't worry Daniel…I'll take good care of your precious girl…" teased Irial. Daniel didn't release Zoey at first, but after a moment he let his arm fall from her waist. "There there…Come to me precious…" cooed Irial in a soft voice. A cold hand snaked around her waist, its outline sinking through her dress to chill her flesh. "And here is Gabriel…have a bite Daniel….he's very sweet…"

Daniel seemed to be gritting his teeth as Irial led Zoey away. "Alright my friends…the hour starts now! Private rooms are available down the hallways…Just be sure to watch those pulses!" Laughter filled the room and it was only moments before Zoey was led somewhere she didn't recognize. Irial wasn't keeping her in the ballroom, which meant he was taking her away from the watchful eyes of Daniel. Zoey was silent as she was pulled along, eventually being lightly shoved into a dark room. Her breathing quickened and her eyes frantically looked around for some glimpse of light. "L-Lord Irial?" she whispered.

"Yes, my precious young Zoey…" he purred from behind her. She jumped in fright and stumbled forward a bit, as she stumble she fell into a table and tumbled to the floor. A lamp fell with her and as it shattered cut open her wrist. She hissed in pain as she felt the large shard stuck into her arm. "Tsk tsk…so clumsy…not very becoming of a lady…" spoke Irial as he flipped on a light switch. The room was dimly lit, but had just enough so that Zoey could see the injury on her wrist. It also seemed they wer ein a bedroom, which also had a small sitting area with a couch and a coffee table. "Oh well look at that…You've managed to cut yourself rather badly haven't you…"

Zoey nodded. "Well come on then…" Irial pulled her up by her good wrist and led her to the bed, where she was sat down and tended to. Perhaps Irial wouldn't be as bad as she feared. He took her injured wrist in his hand and tenderly grabbed hand of the large glass shard. "Hmmm…." He murmured as he pressed the shard deeper into her wrist, causing Zoey to scream. She was wrong, he was as bad as any vampire. Zoey bit her lip and glared at Irial. "Oh..did that hurt, child?" he teased. With a sigh he took the glass and ripped it from her wrist, leaving the large slash to bleed freely. It was a wound that would need stitches easily.

Irial lowered his lips to the deep cut and kissed it lightly. Zoey whimpered in fear of what he might do refused to watch him. Her eyes roamed the dim room until she saw a clock. The swap had begun at midnight, and it was 12:15am. She still had forty-five minutes with the monster in front of her. Her gaze was brought back to Irial as she felt his tongue slide out and delve deeply into the wound, causing her to cry out again and try to wiggle from his grasp.

Daniel stood with Gabriel in the ballroom, his senses on high alert. The smell of blood filled the air as vampires had bites of their temporary companions. Gabriel offered his wrist to Daniel but he shook his head and instead searched the room for Zoey. Irial had taken her from the room, probably for more privacy. "Gabriel…tell me…is your Master as cruel as the rumors say…?"

Gabriel bit his lip but nodded slowly, "Yes my Lord…he tends to get away with himself. It seems the site of blood arouses much more then just hunger…But if it is your pet that you worry for…Please do not fret…My Lord Irial respects his friends property…" The young man was much more talkative then Daniel would have thought for someone that belonged to Irial, but he shrugged the thoughts off. He wouldn't be worried if he and Irial were friends, but the fact that they weren't was what made him nervous.

The entire point of coming to the party was to infiltrate it and gain useful information that Daniel could use against Irial. Daniel was part of a secret organization within the vampires. This organization was in charge of keeping vampires under control and to be sure the rules were kept in order. Irial was under the watch of the organization because of his apparent involvement in an underground theft ring. Some vampires were starting to steal others property such as blood bonded pets, pets, and humans under the contract of a blood right. If Daniel could get proof of his involvement then he could get Irial sentences to death and the stolen property back to the powerful vampires that they belonged to.

Daniel's eyes moved to the clock, there were still forty-five minutes before he could get Zoey back. Zoey was important because she got him into the party, without her he wouldn't have been invited. The party was strictly for vampires and their pets, not just lone vampires, and now he understood why. "Hang in there, little bird…"

Zoey pushed against Irial, trying to get away from his touch. "Stop it!" she cried out. Irial lifted his head from her wrist with a raised brow.

"Excuse me?" he growled. "You are mine for this hour…and I can do with you whatever I like…human…"

"If you hurt me then Lord Daniel will not be pleased! So stop being an asshole…" her words were strong, at least until Irial's hand came out and slapped her hard against the face. Her head snapped to the side and she groaned. He was powerful. She was pushed backwards and Irial was suddenly on top of her, his eyes burning with anger and bloodlust. His cold, icy hands found their way under her dress and she squirmed to get away. "Stop it! Stop!" she growled. His responded by digging his nails into her thighs, causing her to cry out yet again. One hand remained there, holding her down, while the other moved up to her head and pushed it aside, giving him view of her throat. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, my precious…I can.." he hissed as he lowered his lips to her throat. It wasn't a sweet and passionate bite, it was a swift, rough, and needy bite. His fangs dug into her throat until he was biting down as powerfully as he could. Zoey screamed loudly, her legs trying desperately to push him off of her. The pain was so intense that she felt her eyes roll back into her head, her thoughts disappearing for a moment. The bite lasted long enough to make her dizzy, but eventually he pulled away, Zoey tired and limp beneath him. "Ahh..perhaps that will keep you quiet…" he cooed. "Such a loud little one. "

Zoey's cloudy vision could just barely make out the time. Thirty more minutes. She just needed to last for thirty more minutes. Irial pushed her dress up, his hands sliding along her legs until he reached her most delicate area. _Oh God's no. _(This is what I'm skipping guys)

Daniel decided to sit down with Gabriel, his eyes narrowed and his mood foul. Something was tugging at his gut, he couldn't have Zoey injured to much because he might need her for later parties. He could always get another pet, but he wasn't one for going through humans like that. He sighed. He had told her she could die after she fulfilled her purpose at the party, perhaps she would get her wish before the party was over. _Please, little bird…hang in there…I'm coming for you soon…_

Daniel looked to Gabriel. "I have some question for you about your Master…."

"Ahahah! Lovely, precious…just lovely! I can't wait to do this again…" chuckled Irial, his eyes glinting with amusement. "You were perfect…just enough rebel in you to make this fun…" He pushed himself away from Zoey's still body. "Hmmm…seems there are only a few minutes left….I'll go get your Master….he can come fetch your…body…" Irial laughed softly as he straightened his clothes and headed out the door of the bedroom and back towards the ballroom. It was easy to find Daniel's wide eyes.

"Where is she, Irial?" Daniel asked angrily. Gabriel walked obediently back to Irial's side and stood silently.

"In a bedroom…she's waiting for you…best you find her soon…She's missed you…" Irial replied darkly. "Come along Gabriel…we have other places to be…." Irial departed as Daniel swiftly walked through the ballroom and towards the hall with the bedrooms. The hallway was long and filled with doors. Which one was she in?

"Zoey?" he whispered quietly. He was frantic as he walked past doors, trying to catch her scent. Almost at the end of the hall he caught a strong scent of blood. Zoey's blood. "Zoey!" he snapped, bolting to the door and throwing it open. He slowly closed it behind him as he took in the room. There was a shattered lamp on the floor, droplets of blood lingering among the shattered pieces. Zoey's shoes were lost among the chaos of the furniture, which seemed to either be knocked over or shattered to pieces. Daniel's eyes eventually fell to the bed, where he took note of the rumpled sheets and bloody pillows. In the center of the bed laid Zoey, her skin paler then he'd ever seen it, and dark bruises scattered among the exposed flesh, her neck was covered in blood and her dress was torn in several places. "Zoey?" he called, his feet carrying him to her side. "Zoey? Answer me!"

[Dun dun dunnn! Secret Organizations! O_O OMG! Lmao. :] I hope you enjoyed. More to come if I get reviews]


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I'm on a roll…This is the third chapter I've written in ONE DAY! LIKE ZOMG! I just wish more people would read it ;_; What am I doing wronnggg? By the way, not much happens in this chapter. :] Next one will have a bit more action.

By the way, here is a url to the picture of Danny-Boys home

(.uk/media/e394d815/tortworth-court-four-pillars-hotel_)

Pain Without Love

Chapter 6

"_Zoey?" he whispered quietly. He was frantic as he walked past doors, trying to catch her scent. Almost at the end of the hall he caught a strong scent of blood. Zoey's blood. "Zoey!" he snapped, bolting to the door and throwing it open. He slowly closed it behind him as he took in the room. There was a shattered lamp on the floor, droplets of blood lingering among the shattered pieces. Zoey's shoes were lost among the chaos of the furniture, which seemed to either be knocked over or shattered to pieces. Daniel's eyes eventually fell to the bed, where he took note of the rumpled sheets and bloody pillows. In the center of the bed laid Zoey, her skin paler then he'd ever seen it, and dark bruises scattered among the exposed flesh, her neck was covered in blood and her dress was torn in several places. "Zoey?" he called, his feet carrying him to her side. "Zoey? Answer me!" _

Daniel placed his hand against Zoey's cheek, a cheek which was as pale as snow, and as cold as ice. "Shit…" he cursed.

"Shit …is an ungentlemanly thing to say…" mumbled Zoey softly, her voice like a wisp of air. Daniel exhaled a sigh of relief, she was still conscious.

"It's okay, little bird…We're going to get you out of here…" promised Daniel as he slowly gathered her in his arms. He'd brought Zoey into this tangle of lies and deceit, and she hadn't deserved it. He wasn't sure what sort of life she'd have had with another master, but he still hadn't done anything for her. "Good news, Zoey…I got the information I needed…you've fulfilled your purpose…" he replied coolly. She nodded silently and Daniel disappeared with her in his arms.

When they reappeared, they weren't at the hotel in the city anymore, they were now in an old Victorian estate in the middle of nowhere. It was his family estate, in his family for generations. They also weren't in America anymore, but instead in the English countryside. Daniel was originally from Scotland, but his family moved to England when he was a young boy, where his father became extremely wealthy.

"Lord Daniel?" cried a maid, her eyes wide at the girl in her masters arms. "Who on earth is that?" They were standing in the middle of a large and nicely decorated living room.

"Zoey…this is Zoey, Matilda…please…start a bath…not to hot though…and retrieve some spar clothes…I believe my sisters will fit her perfectly…" Daniel said softly as he set Zoey on the couch. "I'll get you cleaned up before you decide what you want…" he whispered. Daniel had always respected life, and didn't want to see someone so young give theirs up without thinking it through all the way.

"Sir! It's almost finished…bring her up.." called Matilda from the stairway, a large staircase, with plush carpet that rolled down its stairs. Daniel picked Zoey up once more and took her upstairs to the guest bedroom, where he sat her on the side of the bathtub. It was a marble bathtub, and big enough for two people, nothing overly fancy, but perfect to relax in.

"Leave us Matilda…" he said softly. The older woman gave him a look and he laughed, "I'll behave…" Matilda smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Daniel pulled some pins from Zoey's hair, letting it fall completely down, as well as removed her jewelry. Zoey grumbled, something about really liking the earrings. Daniel laughed softly and reached down to take off her stockings, followed by unzipping the dress. He stood up, leaning her against him as he let the dress fall down her body and pool at the floor. It was a shame the dress was stained with blood, he had really liked it on her.

The girls had put Zoey in a strapless bra, so it was simple to remove without causing her much discomfort, and it seemed the rest of her undergarments were lost. "Come now…he…" Daniel shook his head, fully realizing what she'd gone through. The vampire lifted Zoey once more and settled her into the warm water of the bath, her bare body shivering momentarily before it hit the warmth. Zoey opened her eyes slightly to look at Daniel.

"Don't stare…it makes you look like a pervert…" she snapped. Even in a beaten down state she was witty, Daniel laughed softly and shook his head. "I'm serious…" she mumbled.

"Of course you are…" Daniel replied as he reached for a clean rag. Dipping it into the water he moved to clean the blood from Zoey's body. She whimpered lightly as he slid the cloth across the bites and cuts, but Daniel tried his best to ignore it. She needed to be cleaned, so he couldn't help it if it hurt. Several minutes later she sat in a light red bath, the water discolored with her blood. Daniel pulled the plug and let the water drain as he pulled Zoey from the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. "Feeling any better?"

Zoey shook her head, "Not really…" she whispered. "Can I lay down? A drink maybe?" she asked. Daniel nodded and let her dry off before he pulled a black silk nightgown over her head. It fell to her knees and had thin straps, so he also gave her a silky robe and soft slippers to match. "Where are we?" she asked as Daniel lifted her up again and started to carry her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She was laid comfortable on plush pillows and sheets and snuggled in as a maid brought her something to drink. The smell was tangy. Orange juice? Zoey took a sip and smiled, yep orange juice.

"We're at my home…" Daniel replied.

"You mean…we're not in that hotel anymore?" she said with a smile. "It's about time…" she laughed half-heartedly.

"We're at the English countryside…my family's estate…"

"Oh? You have family?" Zoey looked intrigued.

"Not anymore…"

"Oh…" She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "I bet it get lonely…at least you have servants…right?" she said quietly, leaning back into the pillows. Her body ached and her eyes were heavy.

"Yes…at least I have them…now rest little bird…we have things to discuss when you awaken…" Daniel murmured. As he did so, Zoey felt her eyes drift shut and her juice slip from her fingers. Daniel caught the drink before it spilled and placed it next to the bed before standing up and walking from the bedroom.

The Next Morning

Zoey groaned quietly as she woke up, her limbs still aching from how rough Irial was with her. Her neck hurt as well as her more delicate and tender area. It hit her then. She was raped. Her eyes widened as she sat in shock, her arms slowly wrapping around her thin frame. She was no longer a virgin, and it was all because of some psycho vampire. He took it without her consent. "He's a monster…" she whispered, her voice shaking as she thought about him. Something moved in the corner and she jumped in fright. "D-Daniel?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice devoid of emotion. "You're awake I see…Good…Now we can get to business."

"Business?" she asked, confused. Suddenly Daniel was on top of her, pinning her arms down to the bed as he stared at her with a frightening expression on his face.

"I told you…you could die when I was done with you…" he cooed quietly. "It's that time now…You have nothing else to live for, correct?" he whispered. "I'll make it painless, little bird.." he promised as he lowered his lips to her throat. Zoey laid beneath him, her eyes wide and her mind blank.

(DUNDUNDUN! :] Next episode will have more of the above drama! IS THIS THE END? HAHAHAH]


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews are still much appreciated as well as any questions or comments on the plot. :]

Pain Without Love

Chapter 7

"_I told you…you could die when I was done with you…" he cooed quietly. "It's that time now…You have nothing else to live for, correct?" he whispered. "I'll make it painless, little bird.." he promised as he lowered his lips to her throat. Zoey laid beneath him, her eyes wide and her mind blank. _

As Daniel's lips laid gently against the main vein in Zoey's neck she felt herself still. Did she still want to die? After what happened with Irial, death seemed like an easy way out of a lot of pain. She felt the scrape of fangs against her throat and her breath hitched and she tensed. "I'm sorry I brought you into this, little Zoey…" whispered Daniel. Before she could speak she felt his fangs slip into her skin, sending a gasp splitting from her lips. Her back arched and Daniel's hand slipped under it, holding her body against his. It was unlike Irial's bite, which filled her with pain and agony, this one was like she was floating on clouds, with pleasure spinning around her. Everything was hazy and dream-like.

Death was like a dream…It welcomed her, Zoey reached towards it, wanting more pleasure. Moments slipped past an her body started to become more limp and her eyes slid shut.

"_Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength, Zoey…" spoke a voice in her head. _

"_Daddy?" she said softly, her eyes looking around wildly for the face that belonged to the voice. It was then that she realized. It was a memory. When she was a young girl her grandmother was very ill, and the day she died her father told her that her grandmother had hung on to life for as long as her body could, even though she could have given up many times earlier, she stayed alive for her family. She didn't give up on life because it was the easy way out._

Zoey willed her eyes open and croaked, "N-Noo…" she tried to wiggle her arms loose of Daniel's grip, but it didn't seem like he noticed her yet. "D-Daniel….I-I don't want to….d-die…" she whispered, her back arching again as she felt her body react to a sudden forceful clamp of Daniel's bite. "A-ack! Daniel…" she pleaded. "Please.." she cried.

It seemed like forever, but finally Daniel released her with narrowed eyes, letting her body fall back against the sheets, a trail of blood slowly seeping down her neck to stain the pillows beneath her. Zoey laid quietly on the bed, the black nightgown clinging to her now clammy skin. Her body temperature had suddenly spiked, giving her a horrible fever. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she looked at Daniel. "I..I don't want to die…" she sobbed. "Not anymore…"

Daniel licked his lips and pressed a cold hand to Zoey's cheek. "Alright…alright…" he murmured. "Matilda!" he called loudly. "Get Mikal! Quickly!" he shouted. Daniel rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag before returning to the bedroom and pressing the cool cloth against Zoey's neck. "A doctors coming…my Zoey…" he comforted. "You'll be okay…"

Moments later a man rushed into the bedroom, his hair a dirty blue color, and his eyes a pure blue. "Daniel…I thought you were going to kill her…Not…almost kill her and then require my aid..What happened?" asked the man called Mikal. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and nicely tanned skin.

"Seems she decided against dying…I underestimated her…" Daniel replied. "Help her…then come see me…" he murmured before walking out the door, leaving Zoey with the stranger.

"Ahh..let's see….He took a lot of blood…Miss Zoey…" murmured Mikal. "Don't fret though, I'm a skilled healer…" the man said softly, his voice kind as he sat down next to her and placed a hand to her neck where the cloth fell away. A soft white glow seemed to extend from his hand and across Zoey's skin. Her eyes widened and her breathing steadied. "There there…." He whispered. The fang marks healed over, ceasing the slow flow of blood. Mikal lifted the cloth to clean her neck before he placed his hand back on her, this time her forehead. "Now let's get some more blood circulating…" he smiled, seeming to be completely at ease. Slowly as the glow from his hand floated across her skin, Zoey felt herself grow less feverish, and gain a small bit of energy back. "Now…I can't make you completely healed…that will take some sugar and some rest…Matilda will bring you some juice…then you need to rest…" Mikal stood from the bed and turned to leave.

"Wait- Who are you?"

"I'm Mikal, Miss Zoey...I work with Daniel…You've helped us greatly in our cause…Now rest…Talk can come later…It seems to might end up joining us…."

(TADA! :] WHAT NOW, HUH! Review please :] Pretty Please)


	8. Chapter 8

Pain Without Love

Chapter 8

[Well- Well..No reviews for awhile. ;_; Come on readers, even if you've already given a review..it never hurts to give another. :] But here goeees. Oh and a note! On the last chapter I made a huge typo XD I said Mikal had dirty blue hair…it was supposed to be dirty blond. Forgive me. Haha]

"I'm Mikal, Miss Zoey...I work with Daniel…You've helped us greatly in our cause…Now rest…Talk can come later…It seems to might end up joining us…."

Mikal left the room, allowing Zoey to get some rest, and he started to immediately head towards the office which Daniel would be found waiting for him. The healer frowned, his eyes narrowed in disappointment. Daniel never should have brought a human into this disaster. The organization didn't deal with outsiders. How had he even come about the girl? Mikal didn't know the story, so he only prayed that his friend had not come across her on the street somewhere. If she still had a family, well, that would be awful.

The man didn't like the idea of hurting humans, they were after all an important resource in the world, and without them many shadow creatures would cease to exist, such as vampires. Mikal wasn't a vampire, but it didn't mean he wanted them to die off. Not all of them were horrible monsters, but the ones that were would happily kill every single human in greed.

He knocked once on the door he stopped in front of and then opened the door, meeting the distressed eyes of a powerful vampire. "Daniel…" began Mikal in a wary voice.

"Mikal! I'm trying so hard not to rush to Irial and break him in two…He made her a wreck, when I found her she couldn't move..She couldn't do anything! He did that to her, knowing she was mine. He did this to anger me!" shouted Daniel. "I told her I would let her die after she went to that party…I was doing what I told her I'd let her do…and then..she changed her mind! How? Why? I almost did worse to her then Irial did!"

"Daniel-"

"No! No…Irial will pay for this! He will! If he didn't exist I never would have needed her in the first place!" growled Daniel angrily.

"Daniel…how did you come about Miss Zoey…." Asked Mikal quietly.

"I bought her from a trainer…She was untrained and rather….resistant…so I bought her and got her out of the cell they were storing her in…Figured I'd be a better place for her…I was wrong..I was horribly wrong…"

"Well, Daniel…If you hadn't taken her…she'd probably either me dead…from a painful death, or she would be a soulless slave with no spark of life left in her…I think she is much happier with you then wherever she could have been..I doubt she holds the events of the past few days against you…" Mikal reasoned. "But the real concern now...is what are you going to do with her?"

Daniel froze, his eyes wide. That was a valid point. What was he going to do with Zoey now that she chose to live. She had no family to go back too, so she had no place to live anymore. He could just drop her off somewhere in the city to fend for herself, but that wouldn't be right. Mikal cleared his throat and Mikal looked over at him, curious.

"I have a suggestion…Take her before the organization…Make her a member…she could be a valuable asset to us...Imagine the places she can go that we cannot…" Mikal spoke with a soft voice.

"NO! No! Mikal! Do you realize how dangerous that would be? They would send her in for all sorts of trades and she would get hurt a lot…I couldn't do that to her…" Daniel cried.

"Why not make the choice….hers?" Mikal suggested with a small smile. "What other choices does she have? They all seem to end in death…eventually…"

Daniel glared at his friend and then sighed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Are all of you dark witches like this?" he shook his head as Mikal left chuckling softly to himself. Mikal didn't want Zoey to get hurt, but now he didn't see any real options for her that led her to a happy peaceful life.

The Next Evening

Zoey felt something hot against her face…Air? Her eyes opened slowly and she yelped as she jumped backwards, falling off the bed in a moment of clumsiness. "What the hell!" she cried out as she peeked up at what was lying on her bed. A dog. A dog had been breathing all over her face while she was sleeping. She made an annoyed face and stood up, her body still very sore from Irial's invasion and beatings, the falling off the bed didn't help much. "Where did you come from, buddy?" Zoey asked softly as she settled back down on the bed and let the dog walk over and sit on her lap. "Hmmm what kind of dog are you?" she asked curiously. "Oh! I know..you're a Shetland Sheepdog…But what are you doing here….girl…" she murmured softly.

"She's my dog…" spoke Daniel from the bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned in the doorframe. "Her name is Belle…She's about five years old…." He noted with a smile. "She found you last night and I couldn't get her to leave…"

Belle snuggled against Zoey's stomach and closed her eyes, getting ready to take a nap. Zoey didn't say anything to Daniel at first, merely watching him in the doorframe. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black sweater, which happened to hug his features wonderfully. She was speechless. What was she supposed to say? Thanks for not killing me yesterday? She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but when she blinked he was gone. Zoey sighed, her shoulders slumping as she looked down at Belle sleeping. She placed a hand on the animals fur and started to pet it gently. "Come on girl…I need to get up…" she said softly. Zoey slid out from beneath Belle, who didn't move an inch and headed over to grab something to wear. Her walk was slow and painful, each step causing her to suck in a gasp of air. There was a dresser in the room, which she learned was filled with clothes in her size. She found a simple nightgown, much like the one she was wearing, but not covered in dried sweat from her earlier fever. It was also white silk, instead of black. After changing she found some sprays to make her smell and feel cleaner and then put her black silk robe back on. The robe fell to her knees and her nightgown about an inch below that.

"I wonder where Daniel went…" she mumbled softly. She needed to speak with him, but she wasn't sure she could. With a painful groan she started for the door to her room, which led her down a long hallway. The walls covered in large paintings and photographs. Things were beautifully decorated, and she found it all a little overwhelming. Eventually she had to take a break, her legs wobbling and her breathing heavy. Everything hurt to much, she couldn't continue walking especially not since she was standing before a large staircase. Zoey pressed her back against the wall and braced her hands against it as she slid to the floor, her eyes closed.

"Zoey?" she heard a voice call her name. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Mikal standing before her. "Are you alright, my dear?" he kneeled down in front of her and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Hmm…you've got a small fever again…"

Zoey didn't answer him, she gasped in pain as she felt her chest contract. She pressed a hand against her chest, gritting her teeth together.

"Zoey…what's wrong?" asked Mikal, his eyes filled with concern. "Matilda!" called Mikal. "Matilda! Go get him! I don't know what's wrong with her…does your chest hurt, Zoey?" asked Mikal. Zoey nodded her head, and opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't will the words out. It was her sickeness, it was coming back. She hadn't had her medicine since the morning of the party.

Moments later Daniel appeared at the top of the steps and his eyes widened with realization. "Oh no. Mikal she has Aortic Stenosis…She hasn't had her medicine…" Daniel kneeled down and moved Zoey away from the wall, laying her down on her back and holding a hand on her forehead to keep her lying down. "I don't know where her medicine is…"

"I'll be right back…" Mikal said quickly, standing up and running down the hallway. Daniel turned his attention back to Zoey who was having an increasingly difficult time breathing, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clenched. Even in pain she looked beautiful and stunning, her brown hair clinging to her face.

"It's alright, Zoey…He's going to help you.." he whispered, caressing her cheek lightly. Her eyes slid opens lightly, their emerald green hue glinting in the dim lights from the hallway. She looked like she wanted to say something, but nothing came from her lips. Mikal came running back down the hallway, several bottles in his hand. He was a witch by birth, but he went to school for medicine, so he always seemed to have some huge supply of medicine on him at all times. "Do you have something to help her?"

Mikal nodded. "Of course…It isn't exactly what she needs, but it will help her out until I can go get her a prescription…which I'll do once she is comfortable…" Mikal opened three different bottles, each one containing different pills. He took one of each and motioned to a Matilda at the bottom of the steps. "Water please…" he murmured. The maid quickly left and returned with a glass of cold water. "Hold her up so she can take these, Daniel…"

Daniel pulled Zoey into a sitting position and Mikal scooted closer to place one pill at a time on her tongue, and then tilted the water into her mouth. "Swallow, Miss Zoey…This will help…" Mikal ordered with each pill. Once they were finished with the pills, Daniel lifted her up to return her to her room.

"No.." Zoey grumbled.

Daniel looked confused," No what?"

"No room…I don't want to go back there…." She complained. She'd been stuffed up in bed for days, and she was honestly sick of it.

"What do you think Mikal?" asked Daniel. "You're the doctor…" he murmured.

Mikal laughed," If she doesn't want to go back to her room…just stay with her…If the pain comes back give her more of what I just gave her. I'll be back in a few hours with her real medicine…Keep her hydrated…" Mikal then turned to leave and left Zoey in Daniel's arms.

"Hmm…I know…I'll take you to the garden…" mumbled Daniel with a small smile.

[Alrighty…Not sure much happened her as far as plot goes….but oh well. A new character or TWO may be introduced next chapter…and possibly more info on the secret organization. .]


	9. Chapter 9

Pain Without Love

Chapter 9

[Second Chapter for this Sunday…I've been trying to put up urls for pictures, but it never shows them right…Anyone know how I can achieve this?]

_Mikal laughed," If she doesn't want to go back to her room…just stay with her…If the pain comes back give her more of what I just gave her. I'll be back in a few hours with her real medicine…Keep her hydrated…" Mikal then turned to leave and left Zoey in Daniel's arms. _

"_Hmm…I know…I'll take you to the garden…" mumbled Daniel with a small smile_.

Zoey watched Daniel, looking at his dark blue eyes for a moment before she closed them. She couldn't look at him, not at the moment. She felt so weak and pathetic, compared to him. Daniel didn't look at her either as he carried her down the steps. There was an awkward silence between them and neither of them seemed willing to fix it.

After a few minutes of walking through different hallways, a door was opened and the sound of nature filled Zoey's ears. There was a full moon above her, against a dark sky filled with stars. It wasn't like the city, which was always filled with too many lights to see the stars, there were hardly any lights for miles. Crickets chirped around them, and she faintly heard the sound of a fountain nearby. Daniel took her towards a bench and sat her down, where she pulled her robe tightly around her.

Daniel didn't say anything to her as he stepped away, his back to her as he watched the sky. Zoey sighed,"Daniel…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? What on earth would you be sorry for?" he asked, turning slightly to look at Zoey.

"You keep having to save me…Saving my life shouldn't be your problem…" she said honestly, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Zoey…Sorry? You're sorry!" there was humor in his voice as he spoke, completely turning around to see Zoey fully. "Sorry! Zoey, my dear girl….You have nothing to be sorry for…" he was laughing now, his feet bringing him closer to the bench until he was kneeling in front of her. Daniel reached forward, grabbing Zoey's hands from her lap. This caused her to look at him, her green eyes wide.

"What's so funny? This isn't funny!" she grumbled. Daniel was still laughing, joy and pain intermingled in his expression.

"My Zoeybird…My poor sweet Zoey…I'm the one that should be apologizing…" he whispered, pressing Zoey's hands against his cheeks. "I brought you into this mess…and I put you into danger…I almost killed you, then I almost let you die…" The humor in his voice faded and only pain remained. "I should be apologizing.."

"Danny…Danny-Boy..No…You…you took be away from Master Deja…you took me from that cold cell he kept me in…" she whispered, her own eyes filling with despair. "You've done nothing but try to keep me safe…"

"No..I put you directly into danger….if I hadn't brought you here..Irial never would have hurt you…and-"

Zoey took her hands and pulled Daniel up to meet her face, where she pressed her lips against his, silencing his rant. Daniel's eyes widened as Zoey's closed, their lips staying entwined. Daniel moved so his arms could wrap around her body and he could hold her close against him as he let himself be lost in the tender embrace.

After a few moments Daniel's eyes snapped open and he untangled his arms from Zoey and shook his head. "No no…Oh goodness no, Zoey…" he held up his hands and continued to shake his head. Zoey was breathing heavily and her lips were parted as she looked at Daniel, her expression filled with hurt. "I'm sorry Zoey…but we can't…I can't let you…You'll get hurt again.."

"Daniel-"

"No…" Daniel shook his head and left Zoey sitting on the bench, his feet carrying him back into the manor. Zoey watched silently as Daniel left her sitting outside, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm such an idiot…" she whispered, tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat quietly by herself. The crickets had silenced, and the only sound that was left was the fountain trickling. "I should have known better…" Zoey carefully stood up from the bench and walked towards the fountain, her legs unsteady, causing her to wobble a bit with each step.

By the time she made it to the fountain, setting herself down on the edge of it, her breathing was once again heavy and her chest hurt a small bit. "What was I thinking…" she murmured softly.

"You were following your humanly instincts…Zoey…" spoke a male voice from beside her. Zoey turned her head and gasped, her eyes wide. The man before her was tall, pale as the moon, and his hair matched, a silver hue that made him look wise beyond his appeared age. He looked only to be at most thirty, but his eyes and the way he held himself showed him to be much older. Who was he? Zoey watched him with wide eyes, holding a hand to her chest as the dull ache of pain began to return. "Do not be frightened, child…I come as a friend…" he spoke softly. His eyes were black, but held a kindness she hadn't seen in a long time, perhaps a glimpse or two from Daniel, but this man seemed to hold the most caring and tender expression. "Do not fret over his denial of his feelings for you…It is obvious how much he cares…but his care is too great…It causes him to fear for your safety if you continue by his side…" the man sat down next to Zoey and smiled. "In time he'll realize how foolish his choice is…and he'll come back with apologies and sweet embraces…It is a timeless story of love that has been seen countless times over the centuries…"

"Who are you?" Zoey whispered softly, her expression one of awe and curiosity. The man turned and looked at her with a smile. Lifting his hand he brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Siete…I'm a vampire as I'm sure you've guessed…But I am far older than any vampire you're likely to ever meet…Not many have ever met me…Few know of my true self…But to you…to you I reveal myself…" he laughed softly. "Many believe that as vampires they are worthy of my time…but it isn't the vampires that intrigue me…or interest me…It is the humans, like you, that show me what many vampires lack. Compassion and determination…Vampires believe you to be weak…but many of your kind refuse to give up…and are always filled with so much passion…It's a beautiful and truly wonderful thing…"

"How did you know my name, Siete…" asked Zoey softly.

"I know everything…" he said simply. "Everything and nothing…" he moved so that he was standing in front of her, slowly he reached down and pulled her to her feet, granting a wince and gasp from Zoey as her chest protested. "You are in pain…may I fix this momentarily before your doctor arrives?" asked Siete with a kind voice.

Zoey nodded and bit her lip, hoping Mikal would return soon with her medicine. Siete brought one hand to Zoey's chest, resting it in the middle gently, and his other hand rested behind Zoey's neck. The ancient vampire leaned down and pressed his lips to the main pulse in Zoey's neck, sending a rush of painless energy through him and into her veins, which traveled to her heart and eased the pain. He remained there for a moment before he released her and had to catch her from falling. "Ahh perhaps I gave you to much energy there….Do you feel any better?"

Zoey let her mind clear for a moment before nodding. "Y-yes…Thank you…Thank you so much…The pain is gone…for now…" she smiled slightly. "Why are you here…?"

"I came to visit Mikal…but he hasn't returned yet…Will you give him a message from me?" Siete asked politely. Zoey nodded silently. "Tell him that Tainted Angel is on the move…and that she is likely to show up soon…" Zoey was ready to question him, but he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, and the rest of the world went black.

Siete laid Zoey down next to the fountain and faded into the shadows.

[So I didn't add a "New" character from my own brain, but I added Siete from the wonderful mind of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, I sorta took my own twist on him since he isn't really seen at all in any of her books. I also lied last time about introducing the organizations. That will happen next chapter I believe…Hope you all enjoyed it.]


	10. Chapter 10

Pain Without Love

Chapter 10

[Do enjoy loves. 3]

Mikal stepped into the garden where Daniel said he left Zoey and he found himself running forward. He'd already scolded Daniel for leaving her by herself, but now that he saw her lying on the ground next to the fountain, he was worried. "Miss Zoey!" he called as he skidded to a stop in front of her, dropping to his knees to gather her in his arms. "Miss Zoey can you hear me..? Are you alright?"

Zoey stirred slightly and let her eyes flutter open slowly. She shivered slightly and took a moment to remember the nights events. "The Tainted Angel is on the move…and she is likely to appear soon…" she mumbled softly. Mikal looked surprised by her words and opened his mouth to question her, but she answered before he had the chance, "He came with the message for you…He was wonderfully kind and helped me…" she mumbled her teeth chattering. It was cold and she felt chilled to the bone in her thin night gown and robe.

"Siete…You met Siete?" Mikal said, more confused then anything else. "But that isn't important….You're going to catch another fever out here…" He helped her to her feet and led her inside where it was much warmer. "Hey Matilda…can you get some tea for Miss Zoey and bring it to the library…?" he called softly to the maid as she walked by. She agreed with a kind smile and Zoey was taken upstairs and towards the library. "I retrieved some medicine for you…You can take it with your tea…It should make you good as new in a few hours…If you'd like I can start an IV drip…"

"I'm not in pain right now…Siete told me I'd be fine for a few hours…So the IV isn't necessary…but thank you Mikal…" said Zoey quietly as she moved into the library and sat down on the plush couch in one corner of the room. There was a roaring fire going which warmed her toes quickly. "What did he mean…Tainted Angel?"

"Oh…Well…I suppose it is time we filled you in on what you helped us with…" he sighed. "Well I'll start with the basics…Daniel and I are a part of an undercover organization called Vampires United Against Crimes, the VUAC…I am not a vampire, many of our members aren't, but it started with the vampires…We are sort of like supernatural police…We make sure everyone is following the rules, and if we aren't we get the proof and take them down. You're purpose at that party was to help us get proof of Irial's business in undercover slave trading…He's been taking owned slaves and selling them to other people…which is strictly illegal…Daniel and I are also a part of another organization called Society Against Human Cruelty, the SAHC…which is a group committed to eventually ending the slavery of humans in our world…which is why I believe Daniel feels so bad about what he's put you through…"

Zoey frowned. "So you guys….are the good guys? If you aren't a vampire…what are you?"

"I'm a witch…well…a warlock…" he smiled. "I specialize in healing….and…dark magic…so I fit in more with the vampires then with my fellow witches…Now for your original question…The Tainted Angel is a code name for a Fallen Angel named Saranah…she has a partner named Thomas…I believe they are siblings..We are not sure of their allegiance…but they are dangerous if they aren't on our side…Siete was warning me that they might be coming for a visit…most likely to see Daniel…"

"Why would they want to see Daniel?" asked Zoey. Matilda entered the library with a tray of tea and set in on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She poured some tea for Zoey and then left.

"Well…many centuries ago…Daniel…was forced to end the life of Saranah's lover…which has caused much hatred between them…so it's possible she's come to fight with him…but it is also possible that she wants to finally align herself with our cause…" Mikal walked over and sat beside Zoey, taking the pill bottle out and handing it to her. "You have the option of joining us Zoey…" he said quietly, pouring himself some tea as well.

"Me? Join…join the organization?" she said in disbelief before she took out a pill and swallowed it with a sip of tea.

"Yes…You can do whatever you want now…You can leave us, stay with us, or if you choose…stay with us and join in our many causes…It may not be very safe at all times….but it would give you a goal to work for…" Mikal shrugged. "It's up to you…"

"But I'm human…Are there other humans?"

"No…but I don't think it would be difficult to overlook that…You would be very useful to us…a huge help…" Mikal urged. Zoey sipped her tea, letting it warm her core.

"Yes…"

"Yes? You'll agree to join the society?" asked Mikal with cheerful eyes.

"Yea…I'll do it…If I die…at least I'm dying for something…and I'd like to help take down Irial…." She laughed softly and set down her tea. "….Daniel…He..He won't like this…" she grinned. "Though…since when do I care what he likes and doesn't like…It's been my job to get on his nerves since he brought me around…" she gave a half-hearted laugh and looked at Mikal. Mikal smiled and shook his head.

"He will respect your choice…" he said softly," Now then…we must prepare for you to meet the other members…and be brought into the organization…" Mikal stood up and headed for a phone sitting on a desk near the center of the library. He lifted the receiver to his ear and dialed a number before waited silently. "Hello my friend, get everyone together…we have a new member…No…No…Guess again…human…Worry not, she'll be a huge help to us…Alright, see you then…" Mikal hung up the phone and turned back to Zoey with a bright grin. "Two days from now there will be a meeting here…Get your rest…you'll need it…I'm going to go home…."

"You don't live here?" asked Zoey, bewildered.

"No…of course not. Only Daniel lives here, occasionally his cousin Annie will pop up and live here….I have a room here…but I only come when I have spare time…Now keep yourself healthy while I'm gone…" Mikal laughed and headed out of the room.

Zoey was left. Alone. She set her tea down and pulled her legs up against her chest, resting her chin on her knee. So many things were changing in her life. She wasn't going to die anymore, at least not yet. She was joining an organization to stop bad vampires. She was living with a vampire…permanently. It was very possible that she was falling in love with a vampire, and she perhaps had a few new friends? Part of her yearned to feel the contact of another human, but another part wanted to hide away from everything and everyone. "I want my Papa…" she whispered, silent tears welling up in her eyes as she sat in her solitude.

[Weeee. Yay? Nay? Lemme know]


	11. Chapter 11

Pain Without Love

Chapter 11

[Any advice? Oh! And I'm going to make a little competition for the few readers I have….Theme song contest! Pick either a character, scene from any chapter, or the entire story! Pick a song that you think goes well with one of those and the winner will have a character based off of them in the story! I'll message the winner and ask them what they dream of in a character of themselves, or just their dream character, and that character will be entered into the storyline. :D Fun right?]

"Belle…stop that…No!" Zoey laughed softly as the dog gnawed on her pants leg. "That is not a chew toy!" she giggled quietly and tried to get away from the Shetland Sheepdog, but only managed to get knocked over, tumbling to the living room floor. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and Zoey was waiting for the hot chocolate that Matilda had promised her. "Doesn't Danny-Boy get you any toys?" asked Zoey in a teasing voice. Belle barked and then dropped Zoey's pants leg, walking away from her all of a sudden. "Pfft…Fine…." Zoey grumbled with a wry smile.

"Miss Zoey…Here we go…" spoke Matilda as she entered the room, carrying a tray with steaming hot chocolate and a few cookies. "That meeting should be starting soon, so drink your hot chocolate and get up to the meeting room…" said Matilda, her voice much like a mothers.

It had been two days since Zoey decided to join the organization, and it was time for her to meet the other members. She hadn't spoken to Daniel since the evening in the garden, and hadn't actually seen him since then either. Matilda came back and forth to give her instructions, feed her, and cloth her. It had been a peaceful two days, and Zoey was relaxed and feeling much healthier.

Zoey sat on the couch, pulling a cup of hot liquid to her lips, blowing softly on the drink to cool it down. "Smells wonderful, thanks Matilda…" Zoey waited a moment and then began to drink her hot chocolate. Within minutes the thick and delicious drink was gone, and Zoey felt warmed to her very core, a bright smile on her face. "I guess I should get up to that meeting…" she mumbled as she stood from the couch, her feet carrying her towards the staircase. She wasn't incredibly nervous about meeting the members of the organization, she was nervous about seeing Daniel again.

Her pace slowed as she got closer and closer to the meeting room, until she stopped in front of it, her breathing hitched in her throat. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he was ashamed of how she lost control and kissed him?

Several minutes passed until Zoey clenched her fists and shook her head. Who cared! If he wasn't going to return her feelings that was his own problem, she wasn't going to let him ruin her moment. Zoey pushed the doors open and closed them behind her, smiling at the decent size group standing around the large meeting room. Some had wine in their hands, others seemed to have a …thicker drink of choice, while others merely watched from the corners. The moment she entered the room however, all conversation ended and a multicolored mob of eyes were watching her.

"Miss Zoey…lovely…I was beginning to fear you were going to back out…" spoke Mikal in a friendly manner. Zoey shook her head and headed over to him, nodding to a few men and women as she passed them.

"Of course not, Mikal…I never back out of anything…Is this everyone?" Zoey asked softly. Mikal shook his head.

"Sadly no, many of us are in America and couldn't break away from certain obligations, but this is most of us…" he motioned around, spending a few minutes introducing her to the many vampires, witches, and even werewolves that littered the room. Daniel was sitting on an armchair in the back of the room, a glass of red wine in his hand, his eyes dark and emotionless. He wasn't looking at her, but off into the distance. "There are some papers that we need you to sign and some oaths that you must take…you also need to fully understand the risks that go along with this organizations…" Mikal continued.

"Alright…let's get started then…" Zoey said simply, allowing Mikal to move her towards a desk. There was a man sitting behind it, the introductions moments earlier told her he was the ring leader of the group and his name was Joseph Trawley, a warlock. He appeared to be only in his thirties, but truly he was centuries old. It was funny what magic could do to a person.

"Miss Hansen…" Joseph drawled in a gruff voice. "You understand that our purpose is to bring down the vampires and other supernatural folks that break the rules?" Zoey nodded,"And that we put our agents into particularly dangerous positions all over the slave trade…and you being a human would be put into the most dangerous of those positions…We have only ever had three humans among us and they only lived about a year after entering our ranks…" Zoey went still at his words and then nodded. "You are okay with the thought that your life could be cut extremely short by aiding us?"

"Yes…And I'm happy to help a cause such as yours…Like I told Mikal…If I'm going to die for something…I'd rather it be for a good reason…" Zoey stated with a nod of her head.

"Very well…" He grabbed some papers and slid them across the desk at her, along with a pen. "Please read these over and then sign them where the line is at the bottom…" he said softly. Zoey grabbed the pen and started to review the document closely, aware of the eyes that all focused on her around the room, including Daniel's. She took a few minutes before she signed it and pushed it across the desk to Joseph. He didn't speak for a few minutes while he put more papers together and then handed them to me. He explained that he had given me a handbook and a list of guidelines, tips, rules, and training plans. It seemed I needed to learn some basic defense skills to up my chances of survival.

"Welcome to our organization, Agent Hansen…" the room said in unison. One person didn't say anything though, and it was Daniel, who had stood up and walked out, the door clicking shut behind him. Zoey turned and looked sadly at the door. A sigh escaped her lips moments before a glass of wine was set in her hands.

The next hour was spent drinking and speaking with the other members of the group, each one giving her a little bit more information about what she had just gotten herself into. Others told her stories of their own experiences, and overall she had a good time talking to them. They were fighting the monsters. Just because someone was a vampire, or a shapeshifter, or even a witch…it didn't mean they were a monster. Monsters were made because of actions, not species.

"Goodnight everyone…" Zoey called as she headed out of the meeting room. Many of the members had already left for the night, and as she started to get tired she decided to call it a night. She headed down the hallway a little woozy, caused by a few too many glasses of wine. By the time she got to the bedroom she had been staying in she was giggling over something one of the members had said earlier. Slowly she opened the door to the room and closed it behind her, fumbling for the light switch in the dark.

Before she could find the switch a force pushed her roughly into the door, causing her to gasp. "You're drunk…" a male voice growled. She recognized it instantly as Daniel's.

"And you…my fine sir…are an ass…" Zoey teased with a giggle. He growled under his breath and pinned her arms beside her head, his lips close enough that she could smell the tangy scent of wine on his breath. "Why are you here?"

"I live here…" he mumbled.

"No….I mean in this room…" Zoey stated with a sigh. He was silent and then released her arms, flipping the lights on. They lit the room dimly and Zoey looked at him with a frown. "Daniel…"

"I was hoping you wouldn't join the organization…"

"Well that isn't really your decision…and since I haven't seen you since…Well how was I supposed to know?" she snapped. Daniel looked smug as he stepped back and turned his back to her.

"You're going to get yourself killed Zoeybird…." Daniel whispered sadly. He turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with so much despair that all Zoey wanted to do was ease his pain. "I won't be able to save you from all the danger that you'll face in this…"

"I'm not asking you to protect me, Daniel…" Zoey said quietly. "I just…"

"What?" he asked, eyes curious.

"I just…I want you to not avoid me…Don't hide from me…I understand that I was stupid in the garden…Reckless…I can forget about it…but please don't avoid me now…" she admitted.

"Zoey…I…I shouldn't have been avoiding you, but I was mad…"

Zoey felt some anger flare up inside of her at that. He was mad? Mad because she had kissed him? Because in some way she thought he wanted her too, and that he enjoyed it by the way he kissed her back? She frowned and glared at him and opened the door. "I'm tired Daniel…We're cool…can I just go to bed…" she grumbled.

"Zoey-"

"I'm tired Daniel…" She interrupted, as he slowly walked to the door. As soon as he was far enough in the doorway she pushed the door closed in his face, locking it. She felt her heart break a little bit as she got ready for bed. He didn't want her like she wanted him. He never would. She was human. Breakable…a liability.


	12. Chapter 12

Pain Without Love

Chapter 12

((Here we go now. :] Don't forget! Anyone who wants to play along with that theme contest! You get a character in the story! Oh and did anyone else's heart break a little at the end of that last chapter? Mine diiid. Oh and something crazy is going to start in this chapter. A new character and species to the world!))

No sun woke Zoey up, but that was because it rarely did. The odd sleeping patterns of the people who lived in Daniel's home made black out curtains a necessity for all rooms. Zoey yawned and pushed her covers off of her body, glancing at the clock with a grumble. It was only five o'clock in the morning, which meant she hardly got any sleep at all. "Stupid vampire bullshit…" she grumbled angrily as she shuffled to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get anymore rest. The bright lights of the bathroom were harsh on her eyes and she groaned angrily as she waited for her eyes to adjust. She needed some tea to calm her irritation, and she needed it before she came in contact with anyone.

It took Zoey about twenty minutes to make herself presentable in a pair of black yoga pants and a pink t-shirt that hugged her curves. She popped her medicine and brushed her teeth and hair then headed down for the kitchen. "I wonder if anyone is even awake.." she mumbled to herself as she descended the steps to see a very awake Matilda running around the house. "What are you doing up so early, Matilda?" asked Zoey softly.

"Oh MISS ZOEY! You startled me ," the woman gasped with a laugh, "We've got a guest coming to stay with us for awhile, and I'm getting everything nice and neat for him when he gets here…"

"Matilda…the house is already neat…I think you can chill…" Zoey teased softly as she headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a mug out of the cabinet only for Matilda to come flying past and snatching it out of her hand. "What the heck!"

"No no! Sit down…I'll get it….What kind would you like this morning?" she asked quickly, fumbling through the cabinets. Zoey looked at her with a frown and sighed.

"Uhmmm…Rooibos…" she replied before grabbing an apple and taking a small nibble out of it. Matilda rushed around to finish making the tea while Zoey thought back on the night before with Daniel. She really didn't understand what was going on between them. She had to assume that he didn't want anything to do with her romantically, but it hurt her to think so because part of her felt happy when he was around. Another part just felt annoyed. The doorbell rang and Matilda jumped, making Zoey laugh. Matilda slid Zoey's tea over to her and then rushed for the door. Zoey was still laughing to herself as she brought the hot mug to her lips and inhaled the herbal scent.

A few minutes passed in peaceful silence and then a voice sounded behind her that made her tense. It was a voice she wasn't familiar with and it was heavily accented. Zoey turned slowly and set eyes on a man several inches taller than herself with milky white skin and blonde hair. His eyes were a striking green hue and his lips were turned up in a pleasant smile. "Uhm….Hi?" Zoey said rather like a doofus.

"Good Morning, Miss Zoey…" the man replied softly, his voice much like honey. Zoey found herself drooling inwardly at this new stranger, her eyes dazed with admiration. "I'm your trainer, Niall…"

Zoey nodded slowly, still just staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Which honestly, he seemed to be. He had a perfectly shaped body, manly, but not too bulky, and he wore a pair of kahki pants and a green sweater, which matched nicely with his eyes. "Oh…wa-…wait? My trainer?" she stumbled over her words for a moment and set her tea down.

"Is that Rooibos?" Niall asked gently, eying up the glass with a grin. Zoey got distracted by his grin and nodded. "It's a very nice brew…the smell is strong and that tea is known for being good for the body…"

"Oh…heh…Really? Wow….I like tea…." Zoey mumbled with a lopsided smile. As if on cue to ruin her good mood, Daniel came into the kitchen with a frown.

"Oh, Niall….I meant to be done here when you arrived…My apologies…" he said graciously, moving to shake the newbies hand. They did their manly hand shake and then Niall looked back at Zoey.

"I'm here to train you in defenses since you joined the organization…" he replied easily. Zoey nodded and smiled.

"Oh..are you a member too?" she asked to which Niall nodded. "Awesome…." She took a sip of her tea and continued to ignore Daniel because she just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. He seemed to notice how she ignored him and he softly cleared his throat.

"Niall…I'd like to show you to your room…You'll be able to talk to Zoey later…" he said in a gruff voice. Niall smiled and nodded, giving Zoey a nod before he followed Daniel out of the kitchen. Zoey growled softly to herself and finished her tea in silence, cursing Daniel in her head, but not uttering a word aloud. Once finished, Matilda took her cup and she wandered out of the kitchen and up the stairs to go to her room. "Zoey…" she heard behind her, and saw Daniel coming out of his own room. Zoey turned back around and kept walking to her bedroom, ignoring him. "Zoey, stop ignoring me!" he snapped. She shook her head and sped up, reaching out and grabbing her door. She opened the door and stepped in, but Daniel was just as quick and slipped in behind her, slamming the door shut and pinning her against it. "Stop it!" he growled.

"Here we go again…" Zoey grumbled. Daniel shook his head, and sighed, stepping away from her. There were small streams of sunlight flickering in through the curtains, just barely illuminating the room. "What do you want? I thought we cleared all this up last night?!"

"No we didn't- You kicked me out before we could clear anything up…"Daniel corrected with a roll of his eyes. Zoey opened her mouth to disagree but Daniel was already ahead of her, "No-You don't get to talk…you get to listen…." He said angrily. "I never said anything that should have pissed you off…I was trying to explain that I didn't want to upset you in the garden…I didn't want to hurt you…I don't want to ignore you… I just don't want to put you in danger…I am a danger, Zoey…this organization is a danger…something no human should ever be a part of…" he said in a frustrated, but desperate tone.

"You aren't respecting my decision to be a part of this…this is bigger than me…or you…it's a world issue, Daniel….something important…you need to respect the fact that I'm a part of it now…" Zoey whispered. Daniel shook his head.

"No…I can't…" he growled. Zoey groaned in irritation and pushed away from the door, walking to her bed and sitting down.

"Get out!" she snapped, "Just get out of my room, Daniel!"

Daniel looked confused and a little lost for a moment, but after a brief pause he turned and left the room, closing the door quietly on his way out. "Damn it!" Zoey cried as she fell onto her pillows, staring up at the ceiling in defeat, "Why won't he understand?" she whispered. "He just doesn't get it…"

Zoey laid there for several hours until a soft knock came at her door, "Miss Zoey?" called a gentle voice. It was Niall.

"Yea? Come in!"

Niall popped his head into the room and offered her a cheery smile, "I was wondering if you'd like to start your lessons now?" he asked, stepping into the room and watching her as she slid off the bed

"Sure…Just let me get on some sneakers…" she said as she moved to her closet and grabbed a pair, slipping them on over her socks and then standing back up. "Where to?"

Niall laughed softly and motioned for her to follow him as they headed through the house. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she followed anyway and remained patient and quiet while Niall led her through turns and doors until finally they were in an outdoor training field. "First thing first is that you need to know when to flee a fight…" Niall jumped right into the lesson and spent a good while teaching her stretches as he spoke about when to fight or when to flee. It seemed like a lot of her time in the organization would be collecting information, and being put in situations where she shouldn't have to fight anyone. She would have to play the victim, and if necessary get the heck out of dodge. But there were situations that Niall explained she might have to fight, but if not, she should hide.

"Now Zoey…I'm going to give you thirty seconds…you need to find a place to hide among this area…and hopefully one where I won't find you…" he said with a grin, "Now….go…" He closed his eyes and Zoey glanced around the area. There were trees and bushes everywhere, tall trees that were easy to climb, as well as heavily wooded and grassed areas that would be easy to camouflage herself in. She bolted off to her left, knowing she only had about twenty seconds left. Her legs carried her towards the heavily wooded area, figuring that it was the hardest to maneuver so it would give her more time if she needed to continue running, even a vampire would be slowed down by heavy brush and thorns.

As she was climbing over tree limbs however she got her knee caught in a thorn bush and managed to severely cut up her skin, causing a hiss to slip past her lips. She heard Niall call out that time was up so she quickly just dropped right beside the push, trying to keep quiet despite the pain flaring up in her knee. She was aware that blood was trickling down her leg, but she tried to keep down as the second ticked away. She knew she was hidden in thick grasses between several heavy limbed trees, so she hoped she would pass the rest.

It was close to a minute later that Niall appeared a few feet away from her and was frowning, "You did a wonderful job in finding a hiding spot, Zoey…but against any of your opponents with abilities you would be quickly found due to your injury…Blood is a strong scent for the supernatural…" he reached over and helped her to her feet, only to catch her as she couldn't stand on her one leg. Her knee had swollen up to the size of a softball and she cursed. "This is a terribly injury…what did you do?"

"I got it caught on that thorn bush…" she grumbled as she pointed at the bush beside them. Niall cursed softly and then swept her up into his arms to carry her back to the house. "What's wrong?" she questioned. He didn't answer right away but seemed to have his mind somewhere else entirely. "Niall?"

"My apologies, Zoey….that thorn bush is poisonous…I wasn't aware Daniel would even have any on this property…" Niall replied, switching her weight to one arm as he opened the door to the house. Then he pushed past it and into the halls. Zoey did begin to feel faint and her eyes became heavy with exhaustion. "Zoey…stay awake…" he urged gently, "I guess it's good I left that for last….we finished the lesson at least…" he teased lightly.

He pushed open another door and someone stood up, causing a screeching noise as their chair scooted back. "What happened?!"

The voices went in and out from there on, Zoey fought the exhaustion and the burning that consumed her body.

"I wasn't aware you had-"…."I didn't!"…."She did well-"…."I don't care!"…."She needs the antibiotic he develop-"…"Where is-"…."Mikal!"…."She'll be fine…"…."-ice…"

XXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXX X

"I still don't understand why you didn't just heal her…." Said an irritated Daniel. A sigh was heard from beside Zoey and it caused her to open her eyes.

"Heal me?" she croaked, looking over to see it was Niall beside her and Daniel a few feet away.

"Yes…Niall is a fallen angel, but he has the ability to heal people…" Daniel growled.

"I used to have the ability to heal people- you have not seen me in many years, Daniel…things are not as they once were…" said Niall sadly. Zoey frowned and sat up, looking down at her knee which had been propped up on a pillow. She smiled when she saw the swelling had gone down and all that remained were the cuts from the thorns.

"I wish I could have helped you more, Zoey…I apologize…"Niall said softly. Zoey shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You got me help didn't you? Beside I'm the one who decided to stick their knee where it didn't belong…" she said with a small laugh. Niall smiled, relieved that she did not blame him for her misfortune. Zoey looked around and noticed they were still in Daniel's office, and she had been lying on the couch in front of the fireplace, with Niall beside her and Daniel leaning against the mantle. Her eyes fell on the clock and she groaned, "It's already past midnight?! What the heck!"

"Yes the medicine knocked you out for while…" Daniel said with a sigh.

"I slept all that time…but I'm still exhausted…." She mumbled. Niall stood and offered her a hand.

"Allow me to escort you to your room so you may further rest…and tomorrow we will start on something else…." Zoey nodded and took his head, standing up and letting him lead her back to her room. She barely glanced at Daniel as she left his office, but she could see the disappointment clear in his eyes at her dismissal of his presence. Good, it was just how she wanted it.


	13. Chapter 13

Pain Without Love

Chapter 13

A/N: Well nobody has seemed to be at all interested in the character I'm offering up…soo…I guess I'll just cancel it. If you're still interested and just haven't said anything yet…go ahead and message me anyway and I'll accept it. But if not, oh well…I tried to make things interesting. Oohh phewwie…here is the next chapter.

Zoey didn't wake up until well past noon the next day and she immediately got dressed and went to eat some breakfast. She was going to put all she could into her lessons with Niall, and she was going to make sure she didn't get hurt again. She was getting really sick and tired of constantly needing healing and bed rest because of some new ailment.

As she walked out of the kitchen, satisfied with breakfast, she heard the doorbell ring. She turned her attention to it and smiled, "I guess I'll get it…" she murmured, walking to the door as fast as her knee would allow. It still hurt a little bit because of the cuts, but it was bearable. She opened the door and smiled, "Hello?"

"Is this what Daniel is allowing his help to wear now?" spoke a woman who stood on the step. She was beautiful,no…gorgeous. She had long fire red hair that fell to her knees and she was tall and toned, but her attitude instantly pissed Zoey off.

"Excuse me?" Zoey snapped. "The hell are you?"

"Sarahan…and this is Thomas…we are here to see Daniel….who on earth are you? Do you know who you're speaking to?" Sarahan said with irritation, her chin high.

"A rude, ignorant who-" Zoey began, but was interrupted when Daniel was suddenly behind her and pulled her away from the door.

"Sarahan….Thomas…What brings you here?" asked Daniel with a pleasant voice.

"We…just wanted to come for a visit…see how you have been….But this…creature….flung such profanities…" Sarahan seemed appalled by Zoey. Zoey was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her sides. "You really should control your servants…"

"She isn't a servant…." Daniel said with a growl.

"Then what is a human doing in your house?" asked Sarahan.

Daniel and Zoey looked at each other and then Sarahan and Thomas started to laugh, "Ahh…how cute….Now…where will we be staying?" asked Sarahan as she pushed past Daniel and into the house. Zoey threw up her hands and walked away from the group and up the stairs. "She's pleasant…" Sarahan said with a grumble. Daniel looked at Zoey as she walked away and felt fear settle in his chest. If Sarahan was here, it probably wasn't a good thing, and now that she had ideas about his relationship with Zoey, things were even more dangerous.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Zoey found Niall upstairs and they went to the indoor training room, they started on some hand to hand combat, which helped Zoey get out some of her frustrations. "She's so rude!" she snapped as she threw an upper cut at Niall and then a side kick. He blocked both but it still felt good. "She called me a servant!" she cried out, blocking a jab that came at her head. The irritation and anger that was obvious in each of her moves interested Niall. He thought it was great that she was so involved in her training, throwing powerful punches and perfect kicks, but he seemed peeved that it was only coming from her emotions.

"Zoey….she is just like that…please don't worry about it…It will blow over…It is better not to anger her…" said Niall calmly. Zoey groaned loudly and stepped it up a notch with her punches and kicks, actually managing to make contact with a few of them, which surprised Niall pleasantly. "Good job, maybe you should train when you're angry more often…" he teased. Zoey laughed and did a round house kick which he caught with one hand, holding her leg in the air. "Gotcha…"

Zoey laughed and wiggled her foot out of his grasp before jumping back and starting over again, punch, kick, jab, swing kick, and then her foot was snatched up and Niall was pulling her around as she hopped on one foot, "Niall!" she laughed, trying to keep her balance as best she could. He just grinned before releasing her foot and sitting down on the floor. "Stretches?" she asked, he nodded with a smile and she dropped to the floor beside him.

"Now legs in front, stretch down as far as you can to touch your toes…" he instructed. She wasn't the most flexible person so Niall made sure he spent extra time to get her stretched out before and after a lesson. He knelt beside her and slid his hands up her back to help her stretch more. Zoey gasped as the muscles pulled tighter, but then exhaled as tension was released. "Feel better?" Niall murmured, his hands warm against her back.

"Yea…." She mumbled, closing her eyes as she relaxed into the position.

Suddenly the door opened and Daniel came storming into the room, rage clear in his eyes. Niall rose to his feet and turned to the vampire, only to be ignored as Daniel grabbed Zoey by the shoulders, pulled her to her feet and shook her roughly. "What were you thinking!" he yelled, his grip on her shoulder's bruising. "Do you understand what you just did!? Why were you answering the door! That is Matilda's job for a reason!" he continued. Niall glared at him, stepping forward and placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Let her go, Daniel….you're hurting her…" he warned, his voice lower than usual. Zoey was staring at Daniel with wide eyes, her lips parted in surprise and fear.

Daniel pushed her away, making her stumble a few steps before gaining her balance. "She's going to kill you…." Daniel said in despair, "She is going to kill you…I know she is….She is only here to take revenge…I took the life of her partner years ago….and now she thinks you're mine…and…" he threw up his hands and turned away, "YOU IDIOT!" Daniel snapped before rushing from the room to calm himself down.

But the damage was done already. Zoey stood frozen for a few moments before she crumpled to her knees, overcome with pain. Why did Daniel always treat her like an idiot? Yelling at her and pushing her around! She wrapped her arms around herself, but moments later Niall was there and holding her against his chest, "Shhh….it's alright, Zoey…" he cooed, pushing hair out of her face and holding her tight. "It's alright…." She remained like that for a while, just resting in Niall's comforting embrace. She felt safe and at home in his arms, but what she didn't see was the wicked gleam in his eyes as he held her.


	14. Chapter 14

Pain without Love

Chapter 14

A/N:…Hi.

Zoey had become good at avoiding Sarahan as the days past, and in the week since the woman had arrived at Daniel's estate, Zoey had only seen her three times in passing. Zoey didn't attend meals anymore, mostly because Sarahan was a fallen angel, which meant she ate food like Niall. She didn't want to be put in the position to make small talk with the woman, so she just had Matilda send her food to the training room where Niall ate with her. She hoped it upset Daniel that she didn't go to her meals, because as he stopped coming to see her, she assumed he just didn't care anymore.

Niall tried to urge her to forget about him and just focus on training, any drama could lead her to slack off and that might hurt her if the need for her training came up on a mission.

As the new week began, Zoey found herself sitting on the floor of the training room waiting for Niall's arrival. To her dismay he was late, "What the hell…" she mumbled grumpily. She got excited when the sound of the door creaking open made her turn, but her excitement died as soon as she spotted Daniel. He seemed surprised to see her and tried to back out of the room. "HEY! Stop it right there!" Daniel paused and looked at her, "Where the hell have you been!? You rough me up and then disappear from sight?! If you don't care anymore I'll just find somewhere else to live you know….I don't need charity anymore…." Her anger seemed to just explode out of her and Daniel seemed extremely surprised by the outburst.

"Zoey…I've been trying to keep Sarahan away from you…My time has been spent doing nothing but protect you…." He said calmly, but she could see the emotions that rushed through his gaze. "I have never stopped caring…" he sighed, shook his head, and then left the room, closing the door as he left. As Zoey sat quietly in thought she realized he did look pretty tired, maybe he was just trying to protect her.

"Damn it.." she mumbled. Just as she was getting up to go to her room, Niall rushed in with a grin. "You're late!"

"I know I know! You've got your first mission!" he said in a rush of words. Zoey clapped her hands, excited she would get to get out of the house and actually do something.

"Great! Doing what?!" she asked with a grin. Niall's face instantly fell and she frowned, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Slave trade….you've be placed in it again…and bought by a specific vampire…When you get to his estate you are needed to infiltrate his private office…he normally only allows his slaves in there to…aid him in what he needs done…But when left alone you'll get to look at documents and financial records that nobody else can get too…Also he has been heard to keep a journal of his activities…" Niall explained solemnly. Zoey sighed and took a deep breath but smiled anyway.

"When do I start?" she asked.

"Now…" he replied. Zoey grumbled and Niall led her out of the training room and down the hall. Daniel must have heard the assignment because as she stepped into the hallway his eyes were wide and he was shaking his head. He looked terrified. "Daniel- don't…" Niall said with a frown. Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out and he merely watched as Zoey and Niall walked away. "We have to get you changed into basic slave clothes…some were delivered and there is a car waiting outside….You have had no master yet, but you need to be well behaved to not suffer injuries during the mission…" he explained further. "He will expect a little bite of rebel in you because you're supposed to be unbroken…"

"I am unbroken…" Zoey said with a frown.

"Well….yes…but…Nevermind that….you name is going to be Bella…"

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXX XXX

Zoey sat in the car with another organization member driving, but other than that she was alone. The man did not say a word to her, just left her to her thoughts, and her thoughts were filled with terrified scenarios and worries. They had dressed her in basic white pants, and a white t-shirt, which seemed like a weird outfit, one that best suited a prisoner, but she later assumed that was a good fit. She was a prisoner.

The car ride was unbearable long, but after three hours the car stopped and the man in the front seat muttered two words before the door opened and she was roughly pulled from the car, "Good luck." She knew she would need it.

Zoey was dragged down a stone pathway to a large house, the house wasn't beautiful like Daniel's though, it was instead dark and foreboding. She shivered and the man dragging her along laughed, "Master Lucian will be pleased that you already fear the house…" the man said in a gruff voice. She bit back a retort, remembering what Niall had told her about being behaved. Within moments they were entering the house and she was pushed even farther into her new Hell.

"Brian…that is all…go on with your duties…I have it from here…" said a smooth, calm voice from beside them. There was a tall, pale man standing in the doorway of what looked like an office. The office! Zoey took a note of where it was, because that was where she needed to be. Brian nodded and shoved Zoey away like she was just some trash. The man in the doorway caught her and she got a closer look into the office, but then he reached behind him and closed the door. "Ahh…Let's go somewhere more comfortable…." He mused. Zoey looked up at him and saw he had grey hued eyes and strong facial features, with black hair and a wicked grin. "If you have not already formulated an assumption…I am Master Lucian…."

Zoey was tense as he placed his hand on the nape of her neck and led her forward down the hallway. "I bought you from a large import of slaves…You are from America?" he asked. Zoey nodded, "And your name is Bella?" She nodded once more. His grip tightened on her neck and she gasped, "Reply in words, girl…"

"Yes, sir…." She said in a trembling voice. She wasn't proud of the voice, but it ended up helping her cause.

"Good…pretty voice you have…I bought you for several reasons….some more private that others…but your main concern will be in feeding me…" She tensed and he laughed, "Ahh….normal response…" he said with a grin. They entered a room and he closed the door behind them. As she looked around she realized they were in a suite of sorts. She could tell there was a large bathroom attached to a master bedroom, but there was also a sitting area with a large fireplace, and a small bedroom to the side. "You will be staying in my main suite as long as you remain well behaved…That way you'll be around whenever I need you…" he said simply, pushing her towards the couch.

Zoey fell onto the couch and turned to watch Lucian as he walked around the couch, much like a predator hunting his prey. "I suppose I'll have to give you other things to do while you're here…" he mused. "Ahh- I have needed a maid…I don't allow my usual maids into my private chambers or my office…perhaps if you behave I'll give you that job. Zoey nodded and smiled, but quickly frowned as he seemed perturbed by her sudden happiness. If she could get that job than she could look around his office while she was "cleaning" it. "Now…Come…I haven't fed in days and I'm parched…" She stood up and he led her into her bedroom. Why? He probably didn't want to pick her up and toss her on the bed once he was finished. Less clean up, same outcome. "One thing you should know…" he murmured as he left her to stand in front of the bed as he moved several feet from her. He turned and looked at her with a grin, "I like my meals…spooked…with fear shooting through their veins…." He laughed, and Zoey suddenly got very nervous and extremely confused. She wasn't for long however because suddenly a very feral looking vampire was lunging at her and she screamed as she saw the absolute hunger in his eyes. The impact of his body sent her flying onto the bed and he wasted no time in latching onto her throat. The slid of his fangs through her skin made her cry out and struggle, but he held her down to the bed by his hands on her shoulders.

He was very messy, not caring if the wound tore while he fed, and as he clamped down tighter, and he fed harder the wound did tear. Zoey felt the pain, which meant Lucian was obviously making her feel it. Daniel had once made it easy and painless, but Lucian had no thoughts of doing such a thing.

Her limbs grew heavy and her whimpers began to die down as the feeding came to a close. He had been right, he hadn't fed in days, because he was close to draining her. When Lucian pulled back he licked his lips and nodded in approval, "Perfection….Your blood is like wine…" he mused. With that he climbed off the bed and left her there. Zoey cursed under her breath as he closed the door and she faintly heard the sound of a click. Great- she was locked in the room. Her head was heavy and her eyes wanted to do nothing but close.

"No- come on Zoe…" she murmured, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her vision swam as she tried to focus around the room," Damn it…" she moved her legs over the side of the bed and peered around again, noting she did have a bathroom, a small one, but it would do. She then suddenly got a horrible realization. "My medicine…" She cursed under her breath. How did this keep happening? She kept being thrown into situations where she was bound to have an attack. She frowned, hoping she could get what she needed done before she suffered the consequences. She doubted Lucian would do anything to help her if she suffered the attack, he'd probably just watch her die. Cursing more she stood up and used the wall to help her get to the bathroom. She flicked the light on and then fell against the sink.

Zoey turned on the cold water and grabbed a wash cloth to soak it and place it on her neck. A hiss of pain fell from her lips and she slowly slid to the ground, leaning against the cabinets below the sink. Before she realized what was happening she had passed out.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Zoey woke up to a pounding headache and groaned. She stood up and found she felt a little better than before resting, but when she looked at her neck she growled, "FUCK!" she grabbed the washcloth again and started to wipe away the dried blood. The wound on her neck was brutal, and there was a lining of dark bruising around it that took up almost the entire right side of her neck and shoulder. It probably wouldn't heal fully for weeks, and if he continued to feed from that part of her she was screwed. It would scar and it would hurt when he bit into the bruises.

Her white shirt was also covered in blood, something she hadn't realized in the haze of blood loss. Did she have anything else to wear? She walked out of the bathroom and realized that he must have been in the room while she was passed out. A note and an outfit were laid out for her. The note read, "Though not necessary for one of my strength- I sleep during the day. Which means you will be given duties you must complete before I awaken every evening. When I awake I will expect to be fed. Your door is unlocked, and at 7pm you will be at my bedroom door waiting for me….The outfit on your bed is your uniform. Wear it or you'll be punished." Zoey rolled her eyes and looked at the oufit. "Shit…" she mumbled.

It was a black dress with one-inch straps that fell to the knee, paired with a scooping neckline and a low back, which made it at first look like a cute cocktail dress, but there was a white apron beside it that made Zoey laugh, "The hell?! Am I a french maid all of a sudden!" she shook her head and then saw the shoes, at least they were normal, simple black flats. She knew she couldn't do anything in heels! With a shake of her head she grabbed the clothes and went to grab a shower and get dressed. The shower was welcoming, the warm water wrapping around her and cooling the terror in her gut. "You can do this Zoey, they're counting on you…" she whispered, letting the water run down her back, some of it tinted pink from the blood still covering her neck. "I can do it…"

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

Zoey looked like an idiot in her "uniform" and she really hoped Lucian got what was coming to him by the end of this experience. She grabbed the list of duties left with the letter and headed out of her bedroom. A loud groan instantly left her lips. Did he have a party while she was asleep?! The living room was completely trashed, with stains on the carpet, stains which she was pretty sure were blood, there were a few women lying around on the floor, and clothes littered the furniture. "The fuck!" Zoey cursed, realizing in that moment that she really did curse a lot. Her eyes fell to one of the three women lying on the floor and she prayed she was still alive. Slowly she leaned down and lifted a shaking hand to the women's cheek. As her fingers fell on her skin she choked on a sob, she was dead! "Oh my god…" she whispered, snatching her hand back and trying to hold in the panic. She was supposed to clean up his dead bodies?! "I can't do this…I can't do this…"she muttered, shaking her head and hugging herself.

She stood up and looked around for something to clean with; she would deal with the bodies last, maybe someone else would come to get them. She found some cleaning supplies in her bathroom and immediately got started trying to get the blood stains out of the carpet, which were really hard. She ended up letting a solution soak on the carpet for several minutes while she collected clothing from around the numerous pieces of furniture in the room. She had a pile in her arms and she threw them over by the door, knowing they weren't Lucian's; they were the dead women's. What had happened when she was sleeping? A murder party? She shook her head and went back to finish the stains and then she straightened the furniture and collected wine glasses.

Hours had passed and everything was pristine, she had even left the suite to go rid the room of the clothes and dishes. It had been easy to find the laundry room, where she had actually just thrown the clothes in the trash bin, and then the kitchen where other servants were busy at work. They had just grabbed the items from her and pushed her out of the room so they could finish working. Nobody else had the same outfit as her, but they all wore dresses, a few had aprons as well, but none as elegant. "I guess he likes his dinner garnished well…" Zoey grumbled as she entered the suite again. The bodies were still there. "Oh god…" she whispered.

She had to get them out, so she approached the first one and lifted her up, frowning when she realized how heavy she actually was, with a huff she moved towards the door and switched the weight of the bodies to one arm so she could open it. Once out in the hall she looked around for anyone to help her with where to put the body. Minutes passed and she still couldn't figure it out.

"Eeh you!" said a voice behind her, Zoey turned and saw a young man about her age, "Where ya goin' with that…" he questioned. "Yeer Bella, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Bodies go wit me…Leave 'em outside the door in the mornin'…"

"Oh…just…out in the hall?" Zoey questioned. He nodded and took the woman from her arms. "Is that your job?"

"One of 'em…." He mumbled," he shrugged, "Ya get used to 'em…the dirty jobs…I'm Dave…" He replied.

"Well…thanks Dave…I'll leave the rest outside the room…" she said as she turned and headed back to the suite. Once in the room she gasped when she saw the time, it was 6:50. She had ten minutes to be ready for Lucian. She quickly grabbed the other two bodies, groaning when she couldn't get them both up. She had to drop one and take the other to the door, set her outside in the hall, and then run back for the next one. She closed the door and saw another blood spot, "No…" she whispered as she rushed back to her room to get the cleaning solution again. The time read 6:57 as she dumped it on the carpet. Time was ticking painfully slow as she waited for the color to turn on the carpet and pat it off, and then do it again when she realized she hadn't let it sit long enough. "No no no…" She looked at the carpet then at the clock 6:59. She wiped the carpet up and then bolted from the room to throw the cleaning supplies on her bed. As she came back out she saw Lucian standing in his bedroom doorway, a frown on his face. It was exactly 7:00 as she opened her door, but he wasn't happy. Why? Because she wasn't right in front of him. She walked carefully across the room and stood before him, her eyes wavering as she looked at him.

"You need to be right here…Right here…" Lucian growled. She didn't bother arguing, he was obviously crazy. "None of the other girls ever got that…" he growled, "Their masters had to have been idiots to prize them-" he cut himself off. Was he one of the men stealing other Master's pets? She frowned and he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom. "You did well cleaning up the suite…I have business to attend tonight so you will be cleaning my room and bathroom while I'm away…" he ordered. "Your meals will be delivered to you here…I do not want you interacting with the other help…" he grumbled as he pressed her down onto the bed and headed towards his closet. "You're the only one I know has no affiliation with other Master's, you are untainted…pure for me and me alone…" he said with a sigh, "If only they all came that way…"

Zoey frowned, he was a thief! He was taking other Master's pets and throwing them in to do his dirty work and clean his house. Why? Why would he do that? "They're cheaper that way though- virtually free…" he laughed and she had her answer. He didn't feel like paying for them. He paid for her though. The confusion continued to build as she watched him gather his clothes. He set them beside her and then took a finger and pushed her chin up and to the side, she gasped and he laughed softly. "I guess I was a little rough for your first time…" he murmured, "I'll try to be more gentle…maybe…" he shrugged. Lucian lowered his lips to her throat and she made a soft sound of protest as he pressed them lightly to her bruises. He didn't bite her, he kissed her throat and then moved his lips upward across the rest of her neck until he was kissing her lips. Oh God. It wasn't going to happen again was it? Was he going to want other things from her as his pet as well? She shivered and he pulled away, "Always appreciate ones pet before they give you a service…" he murmured, "That's what they tell us to do…" he sighed, "I don't agree…but it's a pretty concept…"

The fangs came next and Zoey cried out as he pulled her to her feet and fed from her. It was not as brutal as the night prior, which was somewhat of a relief, but it hurt just as bad because of the heavy bruising on her skin. Whimpers fell from her lips and she gripped at his shoulders as she fought the need to cry. Not as much blood was taken this time, so within a minute he had released her and licked his lips clean. Lucian wasn't an idiot, he knew he couldn't nearly drain her every night and keep her alive.

Zoey was light on her feet, her head spinning a little as she fought to stay upright. "Now…you will behave…" he murmured, "For now though- wait outside, clean up and I'll be out in a moment…."

Zoey frowned and turned away to enter the main suite, her chest squeezing tight and causing her to gasp. She had to get home….soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Pain Without Love  
Chapter 15

A/N: So I hope the last chapter was okay- I'm trying not to rush anything to far, but I do speed ahead a little in this chapter…Enjoy. Reviews again are always appreciated.

Two Weeks After Arrival

Zoey had grown used to her odd jobs very quickly and Lucian didn't treat her like an idiot as she noticed he did the others in the house. He actually seemed to enjoy having her follow him around, but she wasn't sure if that was because she was walking around just to make sure he was well fed, or because he liked the company. Either way she was just glad he wasn't beating her like Irial had. He hadn't tried to have sex with her since she came to him, which she assumed was because he got what he wanted every night after Zoey went to bed, she cleaned the bodies up every morning. As she first guessed, the original wound on her neck wasn't healing. Occasionally he would attack her again in the harsh way, but other times he just made sure he found the most tender part of her neck to bite down on. Zoey just continued to tell herself that it could be worse.

It was 6:59 and Zoey walked across the living room to his door, waiting for him to emerge from his slumber and feed. She had gotten good at arriving on time at his door. "Come in, Bella…." He called from inside his room. Zoey turned the handle of the door and pushed the door open, finding him to be reclining on his bed. "Come over here, my Bella…" he purred. She shivered; he had come to enjoy calling her 'his' Bella. She relaxed her muscles, which she always had tense when around him, and walked to his bed, sliding up beside him in the sheets. "I wish to try something new this evening…" his voice sounded gruff, and she didn't like it. What did he want to do? "Lay on your back…" he instructed and Zoey did as she was told, knowing it would only be worse if she didn't do what he wanted of her.

She lay there and he slid down so he was above her legs. Lucian placed his hands on her thighs and spread her legs, making her gasp, "Shh…it's alright…I will not take you…" he promised, his voice soothing for a moment. "There is another prize I wish to obtain…" he lowered his lips to her leg and pressed feather light kisses from her knee and then upward. She felt exposed with her legs open, and his lips sliding to her inner thigh. Her pulse sped up and she clutched the bed sheets beneath her, "That's right…" he whispered before his fangs punctured her skin and he fed from the artery in her thigh. A shriek filled the room as she felt his jaws clamp down and his hands gripped her hips tightly.

"P-please…"she gasped, not understanding the new level of pain she was feeling. Was he making it more painful on purpose? Was it some mind trick? Tears fell down the side of her face as she lifted shaking hands to rest on his head, "M-master Luc-ian…" she cried out. A tight pain formed in her chest and she felt her eyes go wide. No, an attack couldn't happen. Not yet. He pulled away and the pain lessened in her body, even in her chest.

"Bella…Shh…" he whispered, sliding up her body to cradle her head in his hands, "I was perhaps to harsh…you're normally much more behaved…" he frowned and she shook with sobs. "Now now…" he dropped her head and then stood from the bed. "I'm having guests tonight…You've cleaned the suite, but I need you to clean my office as well…Get things all tidy…no papers can be out…all must be filed in appropriate cabinets….and the locks my dear…you must lock all the papers away…" he warned. Zoey nodded slowly and shakily stood up, wobbling some as she cleared her head. She grabbed the bite wound and applied pressure to stop the bleeding as she left his room to go to her own. Zoey fled to the bathroom where her first aid kit awaited her, a bandage was needed. First she disinfected it and applied some ointment, but the blood flow wouldn't stop so she had to wipe the ointment off and apply more pressure. "Come on Bella!" rushed Lucian. She dropped the ointment and just grabbed a gauze and bandage, quickly bandaging it up and hoping it wouldn't bleed through. Her dress would just barely cover it from view.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX 

His office was a mess of paper work. "Bella, you have about two hours to get this place acceptable for guests…I don't particularly like these guests…but I must put up a show…They do not like me either…" he sighed, "I do not care…but they wish to take what is mine…So they must see nothing to give them a reason too…." He murmured. She didn't really think he was talking to her, but she nodded anyway. "Here are the keys to the cabinets…" he tossed her a handful of keys on a ring and then left the office. She grinned to herself and started to look around his desk for papers. He told her earlier not to actually read anything she picked up, just to neatly stack papers and then throw them in folders and then into the cabinets. She had to read them though.

There wasn't much that was very interesting the first few minutes of her search, mostly just records of money transfers to his numerous bank accounts and some letters from equally as nasty Master vampires. She threw them in folders and then into the cabinets. Halfway through her searching though she found a letter from Lord Irial, the man from the party who took her away from Daniel for that one horrifying hour. "Yes.." she whispered, reading the letter carefully. It was a letter about their most recent theft attempt, it was for Zoey herself. "What…" she murmured. It seemed that Sarahan had been sent to Daniel's residence to steal his pet away and bring her back to Irial, and Irial spoke of it's failure. Sarahan had been kicked out after only a week of staying with Daniel. That meant Daniel kicked her out right after Zoey left for the mission. Lucian must not know what Zoey looked like, otherwise he wouldn't have believed her fake identity. So they were both stealing other vampire's property. She gritted her teeth and set the paper aside.

An hour later she had most of the papers filed away and his desk was dusted and polished to perfection. She stood above his papers, finding another stack of important information. She didn't really understand how they would know she had proof, it wasn't like she could just take the papers with her. Zoey looked through the stack and saw all the letters from other vampires in the theft ring, and money transfers for other master's stolen pets and servants. It was an entire black market of pets.

"Bella…" came a voice from the door. It was Lucian. She gasped and grabbed the papers to her chest as he opened the door. She looked guilty, she knew she did, and he must of seen it as well because anger flared in his eyes. "What are you doing?" he questioned, "You're not reading the documents are you?" he asked, "I told you to just grab the piles, which were already in designated piles….and just put them in folders….you were not to read them….What is that?" he questioned. He crossed the room and Zoey held the papers out to him and then stepped back so he wasn't right in front of her. "BELLA!" he growled, "These are papers nobody is to see but ME!" he snapped. Zoey had the thought to call him an idiot, but she didn't. What person tells someone to file papers and not read them? You can't just- not read them! He flung the papers into a folder, then into the cabinet and snatched the keys off the desk to lock it. He slipped the keys into his pocket and then reached for Zoey. She backed up and shook her head. "Are you defying me? And I thought you would be perfect…" he said with a frown.

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him, "Insolent human…" he snapped as he twisted her arm behind her. She cried out and fell to her knees. He kicked her down onto her stomach and kicked her in the side. Zoey gasped and then was rolled over and grabbed by the throat. He lifted her into the air and she choked, struggling for air, "What did you learn from those papers?" he questioned. She shook her head, trying to gasp out a response, but she couldn't do it, "WHAT DID YOU LEARN!?" he demanded, shaking her and then tossing her away. She hit a bookshelf in the office and then the floor as books rained down on her.

"Nothing!" she croaked, "I learned NOTHING!" she shrieked. He nodded and then frowned.

"Clean this up quickly and then back to the suite…" he snapped as he walked out of the office. She cried the moment the door was closed. Her body hurt as she picked up the books and placed them back on the shelf. Every movement hurt her side and her back, but she did finish and then she left the office.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

She knew she looked like a complete wreck as she stood at the door to the suite, but she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't until she found a way out of Lucian's estate. With a sigh she turned the handle for the suite and opened it, closing it behind her and then looking at who occupied the soda and armchairs. She about screamed, but managed to keep it under control as Lucian stood with a smile. "Ahh Bella…you have finished? Good…Grab us some wine…." He ordered as he sat back down among his guests. She nodded and then moved slowly across the room, trying not to limp from the bite wound on her leg. She knew it was bleeding again, but she couldn't do anything about it until he let her go to her room. Who else occupied the suite? Daniel, Mikal, and Niall. They were just sitting there, watching her with guarded eyes. If she made any move to acknowledge them then she would be dead and Lucian would know he was set up.

She grabbed the wine and four glasses, pouring each glass full of the red liquid before setting the bottle down and placing the glasses on a serving tray. Zoey lifted it and moved towards the men. "Master Lucian…" she said softly, holding the tray out to him, he took a glass and then motioned to the other men. Zoey stopped at Niall first, who was closest to her and he gave her a small smile. She knew he was trying to reassure her that she could do it, but she didn't know anymore. She found out what they needed of her, but she didn't know if they needed to physical documents. Next she went to Mikal who was sitting beside Niall.

"Thank you…..Bella…" he murmured as he took a glass. Across from the couch was Daniel, sitting in an armchair looking calm, but his eyes held more emotions than she had ever seen. She moved towards him and stopped so he could take a glass of wine. "Daniel…take a glass…it has incredible flavor…" said Mikal. He sounded unsure, like he thought Daniel would suddenly blow up. With a sigh he lifted his hand and took the last glass, giving Zoey a determined look before she turned away.

"Bella…The office is clean as I asked?" said Lucian with a small frown.

"Yes, sir…" she answered immediately. He nodded.

"Finish your wine, men….then we shall retire there…" he said as he downed his drink and held it out for Bella. She quickly grabbed it from him, but he grabbed her wrist with his other hand. "Do not get comfortable this evening…" he whispered, but she knew the others heard it.

"Yes…yes Master Lucian…" she gasped. He released her wrist and she went around to finish collecting the glasses, avoiding any eye contact with the others. She finished cleaning up and then stood in the corner of the room to see if Lucian needed anything else. Daniel's gaze fell on her several times before they all stood up and headed for the door. Once they were gone she started to look around, she might not survive the night, so she needed to get out while she still had the chance.

None of the windows opened up enough for her to get out from the suite, so she would have to try for somewhere else in the house. Somewhere, anywhere. All she knew was she needed to get out, she needed to survive and stop the monsters from stealing.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

It was midnight when she heard someone at the door. Had the others left? Lucian didn't normally get back to the suite until almost sunrise, did he come back because he was so mad at her? She stood up from the sofa and found herself frozen in place. "Belllaaa?" called a sickly sweet voice. Sarahan.

"Shit…" she growled under her breath. The fallen angel looked at her and her eyes went wide.

"Daniel's play thing? You're Bella?" Sarahan snapped. "Oh wait till Lucian hears of this setup…" the woman laughed and Zoey shook her head.

"You bitch….you were coming to steal me from Daniel…for Irial…" Zoey snapped. Sarahan looked surprised at first but then shrugged with a nod.

"And now I won't have to…because we have you now…little Zoey…." Sarahan laughed and then slammed the door. Zoey heard it lock and cursed. She didn't want to make a big scene with her exit, bt she didn't have another choice. She moved over to the fireplace and picked up the poker, which was made of a heavy metal. Her eyes fell on one of the windows. If it didn't open, she was just going to make it open. She swung her arms back over her head and then used all the force she could must to slam the poker into the window. It shattered but didn't break so she did it again and finally on the fifth hit the entire window shattered.

"Yes!" she dropped the poker and then jumped through the glass. Some of it had hit her as it shattered to the ground so small shards were stuck in her skin, but she had more important things to worry about than some glass. As she looked around the yard she saw a dark and foreboding forest on the horizon. If she could get in the forest she would be able to hide from them all.

Her feet carried her quickly and clumsily across the estate's yard and she heard yelling from the house. Lucian. He knew now and he wanted her dead, very dead. "Almost there.." she gasped as she flung herself into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

Pain Without Love  
Chapter 16

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! Xoxox

The forest was darker than Zoey had thought it would be, and the dark night sky didn't help her much as she tried to find her way through. How was she ever going to find her way back to Daniel? To Niall? Even Mikal?! She tripped on a root and fell to her knees, crying out as her arm got stuck in a thorn bush. "Ow!" she snapped as she yanked her arm out of the thorns, she couldn't be careful, she didn't have the time. But she remembered what Niall had said. Blood would only aid her enemies in finding her. She cursed as she cradled her bleeding arm to her chest, running again and trying to dodge branches and rocks, as well as roots.

"Zoey…." Called a feminine voice. It sounded far away, but that didn't mean much from the supernatural. They could find you quickly. She shook her head and kept running, knowing that if Sarahan found her she would be dead. She ripped her apron off as she moved and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding; there was probably a thorn lodged in the cut somewhere. She didn't hear any footsteps for a while and so she slowed down, hoping Sarahan had given up. Zoey started to climb a tree, not wanting to go further through the forest without some light to aid her.

She began to look at her wounds in the darkness, or at least try too. The bite on her thigh had opened up again and there was a trail of blood running down her leg. Her arm did have a thorn in it which was so large she managed to pull it out with her fingers. She had bruises on her hips from the evening feeding and more from when Lucian had thrown her around in the office. Her neck was still sore from that first attack and each one after. Zoey smiled, "But I'm alive…" she murmured, looking into the depths of the forest.

Zoey leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, trying to relax while she could. Sleep soon overcame her.

XXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

A ray of light pushed through the tree branches and hit Zoey in the eye, waking her up as the sun rose. She yawned and groaned as her body protested any movement. She was stiff and achy all over. "The sunrise…" she whispered, "It's beautiful…." She murmured. The way the sun broke through the branches and leaves and littered the forest with small spots of yellow light made Zoey finally think it was all over. She was safe.

"Don't get too comfy, dollface…" came a voice beside her. She turned and on a tree beside her stood Sarahan. She was pissed. Zoey stood up on her branch and shook her head, "No groveling…" snapped Sarahan as she lunged for Zoey. She grabbed her and they tumbled to the forest floor. On impact Zoey groaned and Sarahan laughed. "I will kill you, bitch…Lucian's pissed at me and it's your fault…." The woman stood up and pulled Zoey with her, tossing her against the nearest tree, causing a sharp paint o shoot through Zoey's back.

"If you weren't such a dumb bitch maybe he wouldn't be pissed off…you left me alone after you found out….." Zoey said with a cough.

"I didn't think you would smash the window….you don't look that smart, sweetheart…"

"Bitch-" Zoey was cut off as Sarahan grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up the tree, her back getting cut and scraped on the flesh the dress left exposed. It was getting harder to breathe as Zoey kicked her feet at Sarahan, hitting the woman a few times and causing her to grunt.

"Aww…is Zoey having a hard time breathing?" she teased. She threw her again, hitting another tree. Zoey struggled to her feet and gasped for air. "What's wrong?" asked Sarahan. "Not having fun? Cause I'm having a blast…." She laughed and Zoey turned to run. "Run run away…"

Zoey ducked under branches and then slid down a hill, knowing Sarahan was right on her tail. She spotted something ahead of her and got an idea. "Oh Zoeeey…" called Sarahan. Zoey turned and stopped running, knowing she couldn't get away from the woman. "Ahh…you stopped…good…" Zoey bit her lip and held her side which was sending shocks of pain through her chest. An attack was coming as well, and she struggled to keep her vision straight as she waited for Sarahan's next attack.

"Come and get me bitch!" snapped Zoey. Sarahan looked pissed and then laughed, lunging towards her and closing the distance between them. At the last moment Zoey fell to the ground, but Sarahan wasn't expecting it and kept going, right into a sharp branch sticking out of the dress Zoey had been standing in front of. Sarahan choked and cried out, her voice sounded gargled, and it was, with blood. Zoey slowly rose to her feet and watched as Sarahan pushed herself off the branch that had speared right through her chest.

"You…you human scum…." She choked as she turned around and looked at Zoey. There was blood running out of the corners of her mouth and she shook as she moved towards Zoey. Zoey laughed and kicked her, sending her back into the branch but now it went through her stomach. "I hope you die…die in Daniel's arms…"

Zoey was breathing heavy as she watched Sarahan die, her chest tightening and her vision becoming dark.

"ZOEY!" called a voice. "ZOEY!" it kept coming and Zoey groaned. It sounded like home, like safety.

"Daniel…?" Zoey whispered, resting her head back against a tree as she sunk to the damp, cold ground of the forest.

"Zoey!" Daniel shouted, and moments later arms encased her and held her tightly. She gasped and they loosened some, but didn't move. "I thought I'd lost you…" he whispered, pressing kisses to her forehead. Zoey was just barely aware of him, but inside she knew she was safe again. "Mikal!"

Another set of feet came into view and Zoey looked up to see Mikal above her. "I knew you'd be okay…"he said with a grin. "I've got something for you…" he said as he crouched beside them. Mikal pulled out a bottle of pills and a water bottle. "Your medicine…."

She held out a shaky hand for her medicine and popped it in her mouth, followed by a much needed gulp of water. "Let's get you home…" Daniel murmured, lifting her up into his arms. Daniel's eyes fell on Sarahan's body and he smiled, "Gotta say I wasn't expecting that…." He laughed softly and they were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Pain Without Love  
Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter gets a lot more intimate, so I'm going to try and keep it within fanfiction rules still, but if you're easily upset over this stuff, I'd just skip the first half.

Zoey woke up and at first she was terrified. She sat groaned and looked around, trying to collect her memories and remember where she was. It was dark though, and she couldn't tell where she was. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach and her heart rate sped up, "Shhh…"came a soothing voice from beside her. She felt arms slide around her waist and pull her against a hard chest. "Zoeybird…" Daniel murmured, "You're home now…"

"Daniel?" she whispered, turning in his arms to look at his face. "Oh Daniel…" she pressed her forehead against his chest, "I didn't think I was going to make it…" she murmured. "I thought I was going to fail…"

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and laughed quietly, "You did better than we thought…." He murmured, "We know you saw the documents we needed…"

"But I didn't get them….I didn't take them…."

"It is okay….we have a way to take the memory of them from your conscious…We'll have all the proof we need to take him down…." Daniel promised, taking a hand to tilt her head back so he could see her. "When I saw you…in the suite…I wanted to take you away right there…He touched you…hurt you…bit you…." He growled, his voice getting angrier.

"But I'm okay…" she whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks, "You got me out of that forest…rescued me….Daniel….Thank you…" Daniel smiled, but his eyes looked haunted. "My wounds will heal…I'll forget about it all…" she insisted.

Daniel leaned forward and captured Zoey's lips in a kiss, a tender touch of their lips as his hands slid down her body, cradling her in a gentle embrace. Zoey parted their lips and deepened the kiss, and Daniel didn't run away this time, he kissed her back and the passion that had always been hanging between them ignited into something powerful. Daniel shifted so he could be leaning over top of Zoey, pressing her back into the cushion of the bed. Zoey arched up to kiss him but he pushed her gently back down onto the bed, "Careful…you are still recovering from injuries.." he whispered. When Mikal did an official check of her injuries he was surprised she had been walking still. Two of her ribs were broken, and her entire body was a giant bruise, the bite on her thigh had needed stitches and the wounds on her neck had needed immediate attention to keep them from being permanent. Mikal figured out that Lucian had been trying to mark her, but was unsure of why it wasn't working, which was why the bites were so deep and painful. Only humans who had never had a master before could be marked, and because Zoey had Daniel, she couldn't be marked until Daniel officially gave up claim. Lucian had no idea why, he thought Zoey was just extra strong and resistant.

"I don't care…" she murmured, reaching up to take his lips again. He moaned softly against her lips and broke off with a gasp when she arched her hips up against him. Daniel's kisses trailed down the good side of her neck and she shivered. Zoey wasn't in her 'uniform' anymore, but one of the silk robes Daniel had filled her closet with. He parted the robe and his lips fell upon her breast, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"He did not take you from me as well, did he?" Daniel's voice was husky and deep. She shook her head and he continued his exploration of her chest, kissing her, nipping her gently, and sucking her between his lips until she was squirming and crying out for more. "I love you, Zoey…." Said Daniel as he raised his head and looked down at her.

Zoey was breathing heavy as she stared up at him and smiled. "I love you, Daniel…." And they were kissing again, lost in a fog of passion. A reuniting that she hadn't seen coming. His hands slid down her body, and the robe was gone. His hands skimmed her bruised and battered flesh, chasing away the pain and bringing her pleasure. He wouldn't let her pleasure him, he assured her he wanted nothing but her pleasure this first time. She gave up after he stopped her three times, and she finally just basked in the attention he gave her.

His lips caressed her stomach as he slid lower and lower on her body, "Daniel…" she gasped as his tongue slid out to touch her between her legs. Pleasure exploded inside of her and she clutched at the bed until he appeared above her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he was warm to the touch.

Daniel pulled away and positioned himself at her center, "Ready?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips. She nodded and then cried out as he thrust, filling her completely. He was gentle, keeping a careful pace as she got used to him, but soon they were moving in sync with each other and riding waves of pleasure that threatened to never end. And then they did and Daniel and Zoey were left moaning in ecstasy as they pulled apart and lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. Daniel pulled Zoey against his side and together they both fell asleep, side by side.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Zoey turned over and smiled as she felt Daniel's chest beneath her hand, "Good Morning…." Breathed Daniel as Zoey opened her eyes. She snuggled in against him and then winced. "Still sore?" he asked with a frown.

"A little…" she murmured. "I think I need a shower…." Zoey moved to sit up with Daniel's help, a hand on her back to push her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, gathering the sheet around her and Daniel was there to help her to her feet. "Thanks…" she stood and then wrapped her arms around him, "Last night….was wonderful…." She whispered.

He grinned and nodded, leaning down and kissing her," Yes…it was…" he helped her to the bathroom and started the shower up so it would be warm. "I'll get you some clothes to wear…" he said as he left her to get clean. She watched him leave and then dropped the sheet to the floor, stepping over it and stepping into the warm stream of water that fell from the shower head. A sigh left her lips as she felt her muscles relax. Zoey didn't take very long to get clean and relaxed, so soon she was turning the water off and stepping into the bathroom air. She wrapped a towel around herself and then squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Daniel?" she called.

"Yea?"he peeked his head into the bathroom and she smiled, "Ready for your clothes?" he asked. Zoey nodded and then she walked towards him and into the bedroom. There were some comfortable clothes on the bed and she grabbed them and held them to her chest. "Do you need help?"

Zoey thought about it for a moment and then grumbled," I think so…" she sat on the side of the bed and started to grab clothes and hand them to Daniel. He was well behaved while he dressed her, and once he was finished he grabbed her up in a hug and laughed.

"I don't want to leave the bedroom today…" he teased, rolling them backwards onto the bed so they were on their backs.

"Why not just stay then?" she asked with a laugh.

He lifted himself on an elbow and looked down at her, "You're a horrible influence, Ms. Hansen…." He remarked with a laugh. "I'm never letting you leave my side again…" he whispered in a more serious voice.

She looked at him with a bit of amusement, "Unless of course I have to complete my job…" she teased. He frowned and seemed upset.

"You're seriously still going to continue in this?" he questioned, sitting up on the bed. "After all of what just happened…you're still happy to participate in something that is going to end up killing you!?" he snapped.

"Daniel…I can't just quit…I signed up for this knowing the risks….are you seriously still mad?" she said as she sat up and slid off the bed.

"Zoey…I can't lose you to this organization….I can't let some other Master vampire take you and mold you into a shell of a girl…and then kill you when you slip up!"

"You think I'll mess up?!" she snapped, "Is that it?!"

"Zoey- No…but…look what happened this time…" Daniel tried to reason. She flung her hands up and turned for the door. "Zoey!" she was out the door though, slamming it behind her and marching painfully down the hallway. After what they just shared, their love for one another, and he still couldn't respect her.

She needed to get off some steam, and as if on cue, Niall appeared around the corner with a smile. "Zoey…" he greeted.

"Niall…" she smiled and moved in to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her lightly and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you at Lucian's…I about choked…"she laughed softly.

"I was surprised he had you on such a high pedestal so soon after getting you…I'm proud of you…seems your training paid off…."he said with a proud smile.

"I couldn't have done it without you…" she murmured. Her mood then dropped and she pulled away.

"What is wrong, Zoey?" Niall questioned, leading her down the hall and towards the training room. "Tell me what happened…is it Daniel?"

Zoey nodded as they entered the training room and sighed, "We got into another fight about my safety…He thinks I'll mess up one day and get myself killed…" she rolled her eyes, "He doesn't believe in me…He never has…"

"Well let's stretch and we can talk some more…" He pulled her to the ground and helped her stretch out, which was hard with her stiff muscles. "He won't understand, Zoey…he doesn't see you as anything but his pet still….His little Zoey, his responsibility. He never will respect you as an individual…" Niall said with a frown. Zoey was surprised by his words and turned to look at him. He was kneeling beside her, a hand on her back to push her into the stretch. Their eyes met and suddenly Zoey felt frozen.

She couldn't take her gaze off his eyes, it was like she was locked in place. "Niall…what-…"


End file.
